Salty & Sweet
by DormantSecrets
Summary: No one knows when the last goodbye is, or when your planet is going to get invaded by alien forces and take you as a prisoner. But when just that happens, what does Bulma Briefs do? *Lemons in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of many fanfictions i have written that i am actually uploading. I hope you enjoy :)

* I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, i think we all wish we did though xD *

WARNING: Later chapters to conatin Lemons, if anyone has a problem with this please leave a comment or message me so i know if i should write an alternate chapter for you(s)

Frieza sipped on his wine thoughtfully as he reclined in his hover chair, the planet Earth displayed like a painting in front of him. But this wasn't a painting, this was the real deal, and all that separated the two at this moment was a large piece of glass , and not to mention the fact it was a lot further away than it looked, given they were in space.

But like most planets he became bored of the sight fairly quickly. There were the odd ones like Namek and Koukooba that he actually liked and took for his own, but Earth was not one that took his breath away, especially when he thought about the things that inhabited it.. Humans. Ugh. Weak, pathetic humans. He turned his nose up and cringed at the thought of them and their useless role in the galaxy.

After a few more sips of his wine and a swish of his tail his cringe was replaced with a wicked grin. "Zarbon", his high yet raspy voice called. Within mere seconds his faithful henchman appeared. "Yes my lord?". His voice was smooth, no hint of fear, only intent on hearing his masters wishes and fulfilling them. He liked that about Zarbon, most of his soldiers quivered in fear and stuttered to no end when in his presence, and though he loved embedding the feeling of terror into ones bones it irritated him thoroughly when they couldn't even give him something simple such as a verbal report.

"Dispatch everyone currently residing on the ship to Earth" he said, swishing his tail playfully like a cat. Zarbon knew Frieza, and when his tail made such motions, it meant he was in the mood to destroy. "You can all strip the planet of any useful materials and goods it may have, then I shall blow it up" he added, his deep purple lips curling into another sinister grin. "As you wish my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta stood among his comrades, arms crossed over his chest with his usual scowl plastered across his face. As Zarbon announced Frieza's plans to invade planet Earth, Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes as the second in command seemed to talk slower than necessary, no doubt because he loved the sound of his voice and bathed in the forced attention he was getting.

"That bloody lizard must have gotten bored and killed all of his whores from the last planet or something" Raditz mummered under his breath, but not quiet enough to go unheard by Vegeta or the other 2 saiyans who all shared a keen sense of hearing. Nappa and Kakarot both chuckled but were both sent a cool glance by Vegeta, Raditz also getting his fair share of the visual scold.

Vegeta wasn't complaining about this short invasion. Even though he was reminded of the destruction of his own planet and race by that white skinned freak, making his blood boil. He had been wanting to get out of this goddamned ship for a few weeks now but with no missions from Lord Frieza and no 'lizard satisfactory' excuses to leave the ship, he had no choice but to train along with the other soldiers onboard. This displeased him as he didn't like giving any hints to the other aliens as to how strong he was, so he always made sure to hold back. He'd rather be under estimated than over, that way he could not only indulge in the look of shock they wore when they experienced his true power, but also kill whoever was foolish enough to take him on... if they weren't too strong that is. He would never admit it out loud, he was barely able to admit it to himself let alone anybody else... but if someone such as Zarbon were to challenge him a battle to the death, even if he under estimated Vegeta's power, he could still possibly kick his ass. There was a reason Zarbon was Frieza's second in command and he didn't believe it was because Frieza took a liking to his self proclaimed God like looks. No. Frieza liked power and that was a quality everyone on the ship had to have if they were to serve under him, so even though Zarbon may look like he would freak just from breaking a nail, he wasn't someone Vegeta wanted to mess with, not if Frieza himself acknowledged Zarbons powers. Of course that didn't stop him from throwing the odd rude comment or threat at him.

"You think they'll let me bring a cat back on board with me?" The eyes of Raditz, Nappa & Vegeta himself all fell on Kakarot. Vegeta couldn't tell if he was playing around or if it was a genuine question. Generally everything he said was too stupid to take seriously but it never ceased to shock him what came out of the clowns mouth. After a long moment his older brother ended the silence with a sigh that sounded slightly embarrassed. "You really are a fool Kakarot, you know that?"

Kakarot pouted taking that as a 'no' to his earlier question.


	3. Chapter 3

It's currently 12:40am here & heres chapter 3 woot woot!

(I apologise in advance if this chapter is a bit too dramatic. By the way thank you to those who have decided to follow and review this story so far, its much appreciated)

Bulma scribbled on the large paper she'd been drawing and jotting notes down on. She threw her pencil across the table and sighed in frustration, this project was by far the most complex she'd ever come up with but she couldn't give up. It was while she was brushing her teeth one night that idea had flown into her head and she halted all other projects, pushing her current one to the front. It was an amazing idea like no other and she was determined to complete it without the help of her father. It wasn't that she didn't like working together with him, they made a hell of a team, but she wanted to make him proud, all the while proving that she was genius enough herself to create such a thing with the help of her mind only. Her facial expression turned from one of exasperation and frustration, to one that radiated determination and confidence.

She looked at the time, 7:45 pm. She could head in now to have a shower, work on her invention for another 30 mins and then it would be dinner time. She dusted the imaginary dust off of her pants and smiled happily before leaving the lab and heading across the large Capsule Corp estate.

"Hey come back here!, i said you couldn't!." Bulma looked to her right, her face instantly screwing up in repulsion. Running towards her was no other than her sleezy ex-boyfriend Yamcha. Her eye brows knitted in anger as he got closer, a security guard who obviously sucked at his job trailing hopelessly far behind the younger, fitter male. "And what the hell are you doing here?" she seethed through gritted teeth. Yamcha stopped in front of her, panting. He quickly gained his breath and opened his arms out wide. "Bulma, please come back to me" he exclaimed, taking a large step forward in an attempt to embrace her with a hug. She quickly side stepped him and yanked down the collar of his shirt. She fought hard at the urge to pick up the closest object able to inflict pain and beat him with it. Trailing down his neck were a line of deep blue-ish purple hickeys that obviously went a bit further than his neck.. and possibly even lower.

"You have the nerve to cheat on me, then come back here in a pathetic attempt to win me back with evidence that you're clearly gettin' it elsewhere?!. Like hell i'd fall for that you idiot!"

Yamcha mentally slapped himself in the face for not going through the trouble of buying makeup and applying it to the love bruises. Bulma was an extremely hot girl and he hated the thought of never getting the chance to feel those grascious curves her body possessed, or kissing those perfectly pout candy coloured lips ever again. "Bulma please, those girls are no where near as sexy as you" he said, his eyes wandering down her body. Bulma lost all grasp she had on her anger. She slapped him in the face with strength even she didn't know she possessed. Yamcha was suddenly sent toppling over and her held his cheek in shock, eyes blinking as if he was trying to escape a day dream.

Finally Bulma's security guard had caught up but decided not to interveene. She seemed to be handling the situation and he feared the lecture he might recieve if he disrupted her. "If you ever come around here again, let alone try contacting me Yamcha. I will give you a nice little scar on your left cheek to match the one on the right. Got it?!." she said, the words dripping with poison. She rubbed her temperals and resumed her walk to the mansion. "Now hurry the fuck up and leave before you recieve that scar today" she added non-chalantly. Relucantly, he got up, watching her as if there was still hope she'd turn around and tell him she forgave him. The security guard shook his head and ushered him along towards the exit.

Once Bulma was inside and in her bathroom she slammed her fists against the sink. "THEM!?" she shouted at her refelection. She had been aware that Yamcha had cheated on her, but the thought of him with multiple women made her feel so embarrassed, used and stupid. She iratly removed her clothing and got in the shower, letting the hot water run over her, effectively calming her down. She sighed for what seemed like the 21st time that day. "Great. Now i only have 10 minutes to shower" she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!, im sorry if this chapter drags a bit, you gotta get through the boring stuff to get to the juicy part ya know?- Enjoy!

"There have been dozens of what are thought to be meteorite sightings across not just the country, but all over the world!. Scientists are trying to come up with answers as to why this phenomenom is occurring but so far there has been no clear explanation as to what and why this is happening." Mrs. Briefs face lit up with surprise and she quickly reached for the remote, turning it up louder as if it made the televisions words seem truer. "Darling did you hear that!, meteorites!, all over the world!". The White haired genius strolled over, rubbing his moustace in thought. "Hmm yes interesting indeed" he mummbled. His younger, blonde wife stood up and rushed over to the window excitedly. "I wonder if we'll see some from here?" it was more of a statement than a question so he remained silent as he too made his way towards the large glass. Bulma looked at her parents quizzically while drying her vibrant blue hair with a towel, she didn't bother asking them what they were so interested in looking for before she headed back out for the lab. "Oh look dear!, over there over there!." Both parents eyes followed the firey ball that descended upon their planet, a loud 'boom' sound piercing the air as it entered the earths atmosphere. At first it was pretty mezmorising to watch the ball fall and feel a slight shake, letting them know it had landed. But when the sky was suddenly full of these so called meteorites, a wash of gut turning fear suddenly struck them. What if these weren't meteorites?...

" Warning alert to all those who are sighting what we assumed to be meteorites. Stay in doors. Lock your doors and DO NOT approach them if they land near. We have reports coming in of towns being attacked from the inhabitants that landed in them. There will be another broadcast shortly. Stay safe."

Both Brief's stood there, mouths agape at the information they had just obtained. They couldn't be serious?, those words had basically been a more calm way of saying they had an alien invasion on their hands.

*BOOM* The blonde mother screamed as the mansion shook and windows smashed. Her husband hugged over her to make sure he'd take the impact of anything that threatened to fall on her. Once everything stopped shaking and it was frighteningly quiet they anxiously got to their feet. quietly made his way over to the window where they had been watching those so called "meteorites" a few minutes ago. And there it was.. A pod like thing, situated in the middle of an enormous crater that had been created by the impact of it hitting the ground. After finally mustering the courage to join her husband gasped when she laid eyes on the already alien looking thing. The door then busrst open, letting a 'hiiiisssss' sound pierce the air. They both watched, unable to speak nor look away from the foreign object. Out immersed a purple alien. His skin was bumpy and looked rough to the touch, he had two odd horn-ish looking things on his head and wore an outfit much like some sort of armour that told him it clearly didn't have world peace on it's mind. "We need to go" finally managed to blurt out after staring in horror for what felt like 20 bone chilling years. His wife could only nod, not quite as composed as he after the sight. They quickly took off towards the stairs, hand in hand and ran towards the exit as fast as they could. stopped abruptly, his eyes widening like saucers. "..B-Bulma" he said, barely above a whisper. His wife put her hands to her face, tears threatening to spill , "I spotted her walking back to the lab a few minutes ago!" They began making their way to the lab, wondering why on earth their daughter hadn't come running back inside after feeling the first few pods land. They were only 60 metres away and luck seemed to be on their side when in a flash their 'visitor' appeared in front of them. " Trying to flee are we?" his voice was menacing and swallowed hard. "I could barely pick up your pathetic power levels, but i tried hard to locate such parasites and here you are." It stretched it's muscles and began making its way towards them, staring at them with eyes that held no other emotion but sick twisted blood lust. pushed his wife to the left towards Bulma's lab. "Run, for gods sake run!, ill try and distract him, find Bulma and get out of here!". "I can't leave you!" she protested with teary eyes. He looked at her with hard eyes that stood their ground, she'd never seen those eyes before. "I love you. Now go!". She couldn't believe herself as she ran, guilt, despair and regret washed over her but she knew that he'd never forgive her if she had stayed instead of looking and escaping with their daughter.

The alien smiled wickedly and bared its sharp, razor pointed teeth, he stopped right in front of the human male, towering over him by a whole metre. He leaned down and looked him in the eyes intensely, the terror evident within them. "No" he said, his voice crackled like the sound wood would make in a fire. The human genius looked at him confused. "no?" he said, not understanding what the alien was suddenly refferring to. It's smile got abnormally larger, sending shivers down his spine, for a split second he'd thought the alien might not have destructive motives, but that smile said otherwise. It nodded and bent down to his level. "No... Your wife first".


	5. Chapter 5

Hey durrrr!, i feel like this chapter drags abit.. but im not sure if thats just me or not. Reviews are welcome with open arms so please drop one if ya got the time!, i'd like to know what ya's think about it so far :)

Before Mr. Briefs could even blink let alone protest, Cui the big purple alien had already lunged towards his wife, covering the ground between them instantly & scooped her up into his right hand. He raised her till she was at eye level with him & began closing his fist slowly. Mrs. Briefs let out gut wrenching screams as the pressure increased on her bones, this only added to the sadistic grin the alien was already wearing. Her husband ran towards them, hurling rocks, branches, anything he could find in an attempt to save his beloved wife. But it was when the screams stopped after an abrupt 'crack' that he froze. He felt nauseous. So overwhelmed with the array of emotions soaring through him that he didn't even register the large foot coming towards him. It struck him so hard he spat out blood as he was sent flying into the side of one of the Capsule Corp buildings. His blurry eyes opened and closed, landing on the body of his mutilated wife. His heart ached and he prayed Bulma had or would find her way to safety. His eyes then closed as the wet feeling of blood trickled down the side of his head and he was greeted by everlasting sleep.

Bulma woke up and rubbed her head in confusion. Why was she asleep on the floor of her lab?. *Boom* she quickly got to her feet and ran to the door, but what her eyes settled on was far from what she'd expected. The air was thick, filled with dust and smoke. Screams, sirens and all over havoc could be heard and she wondered just how hard she'd hit her head when she'd fallen. She stalked out from the safety of the lab like a frightened deer, what had she missed while she was unconscious?!. She then took off in a quick sprint towards the house to make sure her parents were okay, only to find out there and then what state they were in..

"No no no..." Her mother lay there distorted on the ground, her father 20 meters away laying lifelessly against the storage building. Both were a heart stopping sight for Bulma, causing tears to well up in her eyes. She sprinted over then dropped down next to her once lively mother and hugged her limp body, rocking her gently between sobs. Bulma's attention was suddenly taken by something large landing near the estate. She gently placed her mum down, planting a loving kiss on her forehead and raced over to her dad. Just a few hours ago they had been discussing modifications for his Capsule inventions, now... he lay lifelessly in front of her, his once white hair bloodied and frazzled. She cupped his face gently like she had treated her mother and sniffed as more tears ran down her cheeks. She jumped with a start as shouting voices were heard on the property. Her heart raced and she too kissed her father before reluctantly leaving her parents, running as fast as her legs would let her. "What the hell is happening?!" she all but screamed to herself, her lungs burning as they took in the poluted oxygen rapidly. Everywhere she looked there were freaky creatures flying around, setting buildings on fire, dropping dead bodies on to piles and doing all sorts of other trechorous things. She was too busy looking around at the destruction occurring when she ran into what felt like a brick wall. She looked up to see a tall, musculan, mint skinned alien with long emerald coloured hair that would sure make some of the girls she knew the same colour with envy. He looked at her with intense gold eyes that stood out in contrast to his skin and hair. Initially, he seemed irritated and possibly disbelieving that someone would actually barge into him, but when his eyes landed on Bulma he cocked an eyebrow in surprise and smirked. " My my my. What do we have here?" he said, his voice smooth like water. Bulma couldn't say anything, only stare in horror as the realisation that her world was under alien attack engulfed her mind. The slightly human-resembling alien bent down on one knee, tilting her chin up towards him so he could inspect her face properly. Bulma shuffled away in fright. " Dodoria, take this one back to the ship." he said, still watching as she scrambled to her feet and started running. She was soon swooped up and found herself being lifted higher and higher from the ground. She screamed, kicked and punched frantically in an attempt to get out of its grasp, who cares if she fell to her death, right now that was the preferred option rather than seeing what these monsters had install for her.

After 5 minutes of useless struggling she sighed in frustration. The whole time she was kicking a fuss the alien simply ignored her and took her further away from her home planet. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes gazed upon the chaos below. Every one and thing she ever knew and loved had been snatched away from her within mere minutes. "This ones for Lord Frieza" her captor said with obvious struggle. He tossed her roughly inside the massive spaceship and left. All Bulma managed to do was look up before she was quickly knocked unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop that you fool!" Vegeta barked at Raditz who was sending ki-blasts at multiple buildings. "Adlest check them for anything useful they may have within them before blowing them all up!" he added irritatedly. Raditz frowned. "Look at Nappa!, he's blowing everything to smitherines without a second thought!" Vegeta scoffed. "That bald idiot couldn't think twice about anything he does, now check those remaining buildings over there. This place is exceedingly big for a human family to be inhabiting, there must be something of use within those walls" Raditz took this into consideration and landed on the ground followed by Vegeta. He didn't trust Raditz not to overlook anything, he may be smarter than Kakarot but the both of them were still brothers. "Hey i heard that!" Nappa shouted down at the pair, only just realising Vegeta had been referring to him earlier. "My statement still stands" the prince replied non-chalantly.

The two landed saiyans entered one of the large buildings, scanning the area with their hard black eyes, letting nothing escape their gaze. Vegeta noticed some papers scattered about one of the desks. The writing was awfully messy but still readable, he skimmed them over and was surprised to see ideas for some sort of training machine. He shoved them beneath his armour. There were some relatively high-tech creations around but nothing comparable to those on Freiza's ship. The only thing worth while there were the notes he had stashed in his armour but it wasn't in his best interest to surrender those to Frieza. "This looks like a junk yard of boring shit" Raditz said distastefully. Vegeta grunted in agreement. As they exited an article of paper hanging on a wall caught his eye. It had a picture of a young lady with the title 'Genius has prodigy daughter work along side him'

He stared at it for a moment, studying the young girls face. *BOOM* Vegeta got up, brushing the rubble off of himself. "Who the fuck was that?!" he demanded. Kakarot looked at Nappa who's laughing died instantly.

Bulma licked her dry lips and shifted stiffly in her spot. She opened her heavy, slightly swollen eyes and looked around. "Oh my god" she gasped, remembering the events that had taken place earlier. She tried to get up but was instantly yanked back down by something around her neck, causing her to erupt into a coughing fit. "Shhh, you'll make them come back" a voice called. Bulma looked up, around her were many more women, some still unconscious, others crying and some... what looked to be dead. She swallowed dryly, no moisture in her mouth from all of the poluted air she'd breathed in when fleeing her home.

*CLANK* All of the womens eyes landed on the large door on the opposite side of the room. In stepped several aliens. Bulma recognised the tall green one who'd had her taken aboard. She'd learned his name was Lord Zarbon after hearing all of the other aliens call him by that name. She wandered what had earned him the title "Lord". She watched as he strutted around, assessing each girl, deeming them either 'satisfactory' or 'unsatisfactory'. She tried to regulate her heart beat as the aliens got closer. What if she was deemed 'unsatisfactory' ?! , hell , what is she was deemed 'satisfactory'?, her mind began fuzzing up as she tried to think of any way to avoid the enevitable and get the hell out of there. Zarbon seemed to be quite fond of Bulma, so far every girl he'd 'assessed' he'd branded trash or sounded greatly distasteful when saying they passed the standards. He immediately recognised Bulma and smirked, his eyes wandering over her admiringly. They locked eyes and Zarbon couldn't help but feel interested in this little human. He couldn't read her at all, was it fear?, anger?, terror?, her eyes held an emotion that was so intense yet he couldn't pin point what it was. He sighed, getting down on one knee much like he did the first time he met her. "Im almost tempted to take you for myself you know.." he said, letting his statement linger in the air. He brought his hand up to her face, lightly brushing her cheekbone and taking a lock of silky blue hair within his fingers. She swiped his hand away, her deep azure eyes burning into his. She hated this man. Even if he himself alone wasn't the reason for her planets fall he was part of it and that itself was enough for her to hate him. " I could do it you know... but i won't." He stood back up. "A diamond like you will surely bring me some good points from Lord Frieza" he said almost sounding dissappointed. "Go fuck yourself" Bulma said before she could stop herself. "Take her into room 361. I wish to have some fun with her before she's out of my reach" Zarbon said in amusement. Bulma's eyes widened in terror which only added to the mint skinned aliens sick, twisted excitement. "I wasn't lying when i said you'd be Lord Frieza's, but you're a very beautiful specimen, i wouldn't want to regret handing you straight over". he added. He loved a bit of rough play and by the intense anger he could see behind the layer of fear in her eyes he knew she would deliver.

What will happen next?, will Zarbon have his wicked way?...

Will try and post chapter 7 tonight!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 done & dusted!, this will be the last chapter i post tonight, my eyes are aching so i think ill go to bed early for once hehe. Hope ya's enjoy & thanks for the reviews i've had so far, ya'll rock!

One of the other aliens came up and disconnected Bulma's chain from the floor, using it to lead her out from the room and down the large and lengthy white hallway outside. She considered screaming, but she knew no one would come to her aid. He stopped in front of a door, identical to all of the others apart from the different set of numbers printed neatly on it. 3461. She watched keenly as the yellow and red skinned alien tapped in some digits, opening the door, she had a very good memory and prayed the password to get in was the same to get out. Her collar was removed and she was given a strong push into the room before the door quickly closed on her. She groaned in pain as she sat up, rubbing the side of her head. She looked around through blurred eyes, making out pristine white walls and ... a bed. Oh god no. Dear kami no. Not by that mint skinned freak.

She stood up quickly and stumbled over to the door, her head throbbing. The sound of distant voices was suddenly heard in the hallway causing Buma to panic, she had to get the hell out of there. She anxiously tapped in the digits and almost shrieked with joy when she heard the opening 'click'. Quietly, she closed it and took off running in the opposite directon to the voices. 'Damn these hallways!' she thought to herself, it was nauseating to feel like she was getting no where despite how hard she was running. Every time she hit an intersection of joining hallways she was still greeted by the same white walls no matter what way she chose.

She stopped at the third intersection she'd come across to catch her breath, by now Zarbon would have realised she wasn't in that room and was probably out looking for her. "What way, what way, what way" she breathed as she ran her hands through her straight blue hair. As she looked down each of the new set of hallways she noticed one of them had a different coloured passage at the end. *tap tap tap* the sound of foot steps could be heard, Bulma was running out of time. On a whim she chose the hallway leading to the wine coloured passage and this time upped the pace, she had come too far to get caught now, survival mode had kicked in. Once the sounds faded and the corridor was now only lit by dim light, she slowed down to a walk.

Vegeta stood there as Frieza studied him with predator eyes. "You've grown up to become a fine young saiyan Vegeta" he finally said after a long period of silence. "Your father would be proud." Vegeta had to bite his tongue as the lizard virtually mocked him. This was followed by another long silence. "You really should try to enjoy yourself instead of training so religiously. I've taken quite a liking to you Vegeta, i'd hate for you to train your life away." The princes face remained emotionless. Frieza opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it. "You may take your leave now Vegeta" he said. The raven haired prince bowed deeply before leaving, the eyes of his 'Lord' burning into his back. He was rounding the corner of the dimly lit passage way muttering obscenities under his breath when he felt something bounce off of him. "You.." he said unconsciously as he stared down at the human women who had been snooping down towards Frieza's quarters. Bulma looked up and it was evident on her face that she was going to scream but was stopped by a large hand covering her mouth.

Vegeta quickly picked the girl up and speed towards his quarters. Bulma kicked and squirmed in his grasp, biting the large saiyans hand as a last attempt to escpe, earning her an unapproving glare from him. "God dammit woman be still!" he said, his temper already wearing thin. He quickly tapped in the digits to his room, making sure not to let her see them aswell as being sure no one saw him taking her in with him. Vegeta shut the door and went to release the girl when he realised she had gone limp in his arms.. It then occurred to him that she'd bitin him because she couldn't breathe. He sighed in annoyance and laid her down on his bed before deciding to go take a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!, I feel like i could have done better but ohwell i guess *le sigh* Please review! /.\

Vegeta emerged from the bathroom, a large wave of steam escaping as he did. He looked at the human girl who still remained unconscious on his bed. How the hell had she gotten aboard?, perhaps she was more than a prodigy. He wandered over to his draw and pulled out the papers he'd taken from her lab. If he could get her to talk about this training machine then keeping her hidden would definately be worth it. He gave her one last glance before exiting his room for some food, it didn't look like she was going to be waking up anytime soon. He'd wondered if she was dead for a few seconds but after seeing the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took he knew she was still alive.

"Have you found her yet?".

"No sir.."..

"Then keep looking!, she can't have gotten far!"

Vegeta rounded the corner to see a very frazzled Zarbon wearing a near furious look on his face. He chuckled. "They say frowning gives you wrinkles you know... I'd hate to see those delicate features of yours tarnished". Zarbon shot him a deathly glare. "Like a pathetic monkey like you would understand the importance of beauty" he spat. The prince scoffed before resuming his walk.

Once in the meal room he joined the rest of the saiyans. He knew saiyans could eat alot, but Kakarot managed to out do everyone when it came to food consumption, it was like his stomach was a never ending abyss. "Hey Vegeta, you haven't seen my cat around anywhere have you?" Kakarot barely managed to say properly, the food in his mouth making it difficult for anything but 'gahblurbal' to be heard. Raditz elbowed him in the rib for his lack of manners, they may be serving under someone else but Vegeta was still their superior. Vegeta cringed at the spikey headed potato then shook his head in disbelief. "You actually brought one back on board with you?" he said. Nappa then butted in, "Yeah, and he's already managed to lose the fucking fur ball." "Well maybe if you hadn't pulled its tail id still have it" Kakarot retorted. It wasn't often he bit back but he'd wanted a cat for months and after finally getting one he'd lost it within two days thanks to Nappa. The two then began arguing, Raditz soon putting his 2 cents in. Vegeta rubbed his temperals. "Will you all just shut up and stop acting like fucking idiots." he said loudly. They all went quiet and began eating again, Kakarot and Nappa still giving each other cold glances through out their meal.

Vegeta didn't spend long in the meal room, he finished his dinner quickly and made his way back to his room, picking up a few things for the human girl as a second thought. Bulma stretched and rubbed her eyes, yawning a little as she sat up. She looked around to see herself laid on a bed with dark grey blankets and panicked. "Zarbon!?" she shrieked as she looked around the rest of the room in horror, praying her current thoughts were false. Vegeta raised his eyebrow upon hearing the other soldiers name. Bulma's deep blue eyes landed on him. She scurried back till she hit the wall. "Who the hell are you and why am i here?!" She suddenly demanded, her emotions seeming to turn from that of fear to anger dramatically. Vegeta stood up from the chair he'd been observing her sleeping in, "Your in my room and believe me girl, your lucky you ran into me, you were heading towards Frieza's quarters and i highly doubt you would have enjoyed his welcome." he said. She eyed him suspiciously. "And im supposed to believe you saved me out of kindness?" Vegeta laughed. "I saved you, yes. Out of kindness?, no. I merely recognised you woman, you have a set of skills that im going to make you use in order for me to get stronger." Bulma picked up one of the pillows on the bed and threw it at him. "Like hell im helping any of you freaks on this ship!" She shouted. "My planet was destroyed by you's, my parents died aswell as my friends. I have nothing because of you's!" Vegeta walked over to her slowly, letting her take in his enormous size, her eyes getting wider and wider as he got closer. He wanted to chuckle when she slouched down on the bed, intimidated by him so easily. "I suggest you get over that quickly woman, because this is your new life whether you like it or not". Bulma wanted to scream. Anger, despair, fear and shock were all building up inside of her and she was struggling to keep it all pent up inside of her. She sat back up and looked the human looking alien in the eyes. Vegeta was surprised at the womans courage for a mere human, she sat up, acting as if this was a stand off between two saiyans. It gave him the opportunity to assess her facial features properly. Her eyes were a range of blues, accentuated by her fair milky white skin. Her just past shoulder length hair too was a beautiful shade of blue, vividly coloured but not too strong as to wash her eyes out. She had candy coloured lips, her bottom one sticking out slightly in a smallpout to add to her unhappy expression. "Something you wana say?" Vegeta said tauntingly, leaning in on one arm above her. Bulma didn't flinch one bit as he did. "Go to hell" she said hatefully, bringing her leg up to kick him. He quickly grabbed it, earning a shocked gasp from the girl. He tightened his grasp around her leg and brought his face so close to hers they were only inches away. "Killing you isn't on my to do list onna but i can arrange it if need be." Bulma swallowed. "Do i make myself clear?" he added. She remained quiet. "I said, do i make myself clear?" he repeated, louder this time. Bulma nodded quickly and the saiyan let go of her and took his place back in his seat. He chucked her a few pieces of fruit and some other edibles that looked abit odd to her. "Zarbon. You said his name earlier, why was that?" Vegeta asked genuinely curious. Bulma shivered upon hearing his name, obvious dislike for the man crossing her face. "He's the one that had me taken here." She said. "Thats not it" he said unamused. He could hear Zarbon clearly annoyed about something on his way to the meal room and now he figured it had something to do with this girl. "He had me taken to a room... so he could rape me before who ever the hell 'Frieza' is could have me" she said bitterly. "I saw what the alien had pressed to open the door and used the same code to get out, after that i ran and ran till i ..regretfully.. ran into you" she made sure to emphasise the word 'regretfully', this caused Vegeta to smirk in amusement. She was far too witty for her own good, she'd no doubt get herself in trouble if she remained like that.

"You said i have a set of skills you need..." Bulma said, her seemingly unfinished question lingering in the air. Vegeta nodded. "I found some sketches and notes about a training machine im guessing was your idea" he said. Bulma stood up. "How did you get those?!" she shouted, walking up to him on impulse. Vegeta tilted his head, "Why does is matter?". Bulma felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. "You killed my parents you triangle haired fuck" she snapped, her words sharp like knives. "They were dead by the time i got there" he said honestly. "Though, it doesn't make a difference. I would have killed them if someone else hadn't" his words were mocking & she couldn't stand it. Bulma slapped him in the face with all her strength. Vegeta grabbed her by the neck, slamming her against the wall. "Watch yourself woman.. i have a very short temper and ripping your throat out seems to be very appealing to me right now." Tears started to trickle out of Bulma's eyes, down her cheeks and onto Vegetas hand. He let go and licked the salty liquid off of it, then wrapped his tail around her waist and took her back to the bed. "Sleep. we'll talk about this later" he said, then pausing. "I'd be grateful if i were you.. I know Zarbon, and if i'd handed you over to him or Frieza i doubt you'd still be alive, and if you were... well you'd be wishing you were dead." he said, his voice slightly softer. He used his tail to wipe the rest of her tears and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Im terriby sorry that this chapter is so slow paced even though i said to bookish-rebel that id try to speed it up. I tried but it just didn't end up happening u.u Hope ya'll enjoy though..**

 ***Pssssst, don't forget to review! heh***

Bulma laid still while the saiyan talked, she watched through blurry eyes as he left the room, curling into a ball as she sobbed. She'd heard of the saying 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade' but right now, life was dishing her lemons and even bitter than that...limes. What the hell was someone like her who didn't even like sour things meant to make with that?, she laughed half heartedly at her thoughts. Suddenly she felt something jump onto the bed next to her and screamed as something soft swept against her leg. With lightening speed she didn't even know she possessed she lept off of the bed and turned around to see what freak of an alien wanted a piece of her this time. "Mrrrooowwww". Bulma rubbed her eyes, wow she couldn't be that gone already could she?, she thought her mind power would be stronger than to start going mental this early. But it wasn't all in her head, right in front of her sat a black cat, looking at her with its big yellow eyes. Her face instantly lit up and she jumped back onto the bed, petting its soft delicate fur causing it purr in delight. "How on earth did you get in here?" She said outloud with a smile, something she hadn't done in a while. Bulma turned her attention to the pieces of fruit the alien had chucked her and as much as she hated accepting food from him, her stomach was howling at her to relieve its emptiness.

"Lord Frieza".. Zarbon said with uncertainty. Freiza raised an eyebrow. "What is it Zarbon?". The green haired alien hesitated slightly. "The human female i extracted from Earth i was telling you about.." Frieza turned his hover chair around to his kneeling subordinate. "Spit it out Zarbon, what about the girl?". Zarbon stared at the ground, not wanting to meet his masters cold eyes. "She's missing somewhere aboard the ship" he said quietly. Freiza swished his tail and tilted his head. "You mean to tell me you lost a mere human on this ship and still haven't managed to find her?". Zarbon bowed lower, "Yes my Lord.." Frieza burst out into a high pitched laugh and stood up. "I didn't think you'd fail at such a task Zarbon. I'll simply search the ship for her myself, ive been quite bored these past few hours." Zarbon tired to protest but was cut off when Frieza suddenly shot im an icy glare. "You're trying my patience Zarbon, that is very unlike you." And with that Frieza carried on past him.

All 4 saiyans stood in Nappa's room discussing Vegeta's plan to have the human girl create what she'd labelled a 'Gravity' machine which they could use to get stronger and over throw Frieza. They were all behind his idea and Vegeta mentally smirked. He may not have been left with the best of saiyans but they were all loyal and supported him with all of his ideas. "So where is she now?" Raditz asked curiously. "In my quarters" replied Vegeta. "Speaking of her, Kakarot you can go there and check up on her. Raditz and Nappa, you two can accompany me to the data room, i want to look through planet earths people files and see just what our little human is capable of."

As the older three saiyans made their way through the pearl white corridors Vegeta's eyes windened in shock as he saw Frieza casually making his way through them, and he was actually walking instead of using that ridiculous hover chair for once!. "Ahh, Vegeta." the lizard hummed upon seeing him. "Will you assisst me in my small quest?" he said deviously, his question souding more like a statement. Vegeta eyed him, knowing full well he had to accept. He nodded at his men to go on without him. "Of course my lord" he replied with a small bow. They walked quietly till Frieza broke the awkward silence. "I'm looking for a human girl" he said casually. Vegeta bit his tongue.. Bulma... He knew that she was meant to be Frieza's whore but he certainly hadn't expected him to go looking for her himself, he had Zarbon as well as a copius amount of other soldiers he could send out in search for her. " She's said to have Blue hair and eyes. If i recall correctly, blue is favoured largely among the saiyans isn't it?". "Among what is left of us" the saiyan prince replied calmly. Frieza smirked, "Oh my, forgive my rudeness. I forgot there is only a select few of you left" he mocked. Vegeta fought back a growl.

*Beep* Bulma looked up at the door, expecting to see the large triangle haired alien , but was met with another extremely human looking one. Everything about him looked human apart from his crazy hair ,height, and very large build. "Who are you?, where's the other guy?" she quickly asked, unsure if he intended on harming her or not. Kakarot quickly put his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Don't worry im not here to hurt you i work for the other guy Vegeta!, he asked me to come and check up on you." Bulma studied him suspiciously for a few moments, tossing up whether or not to trust him. "Oh and my names Kakarot" he added, rubbing the back of his head with an anxious grin on his face. Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the goofy guy, the way he acted was so human like she forgot she was talking to an alien!. He then noticed the cat on her lap and seemed to erupt with excitement. "My cat!" He exclaimed. Unfortunately this just resulted in the cat jumping up in fright and running out of the room through the slighty a jar door. Bulma raced after it without a second thought, hands out in front of her trying to grab it. She squabbled all the way down to the bottom of the hallway and Kakarots eyes windened. He had to get her back in that room otherwise Vegeta would have his head, he wanted him to check on her not let her out!. Bulma resorted to jumping down and wrapping herself around the cat to catch it. She sat up, the wriggling kitty in her arms and sighed. "My my... to think i would find you so easily"... a raspy sand paper like voice cooed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this chapter is late!, well...not that i have a deadline but ive managed to update this story every day so far and im trying to keep that up for as long as i can! ~ & fankkuuu for the reviews so far, really encourages me to keep writing~

Vegeta's eyes went wide like saucers. Goddam that Kakarot!. He struggled to keep his composure unlike Frieza who was acting as if he'd struck gold. Bulma's arms went loose around the struggling cat as she stared up at Vegeta, his face clearly telling her she'd stuffed up. Her eyes drifted towards the other alien, a shiver crawling down her spine as she met his eyes. "Vegeta, take her to the maids, have them wash her up and deliver her to my room an hour from now" Frieza said, a playful glint in his eyes. Vegeta closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself as the lizard swayed past him, obviously pleased with himself. "Yes my lord."

Bulma swallowed hard in fear when she was left alone with Vegeta. The saiyan seemed to be quite calm and collected despite the situation... until he punched a very large hole into the hallway wall that is. Bulma screamed in fright at his sudden reaction. "What the fuck are you doing out in the open woman?!" he shouted. Bulma couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Im sorry, im sorry!" she wailed. He grabbed her by the wrist roughly and dragged her towards his room "Kakarot!" he shouted, his anger seeming to increase. Kakarot slowly opened the door. "Vegeta i can explain..." Vegeta let go of Bulma and now had Kakarot by the throat. "You were meant to see how she was doing, not play her straight into Frieza's hands you jackass!". Bulma quickly jumped up to defend the taller saiyan. "Vegeta its not his fault!, his cat got out so i went after it, i didn't think, its my fault!" she shouted desperately. The prince shoved her out of the way with strength that would have felt soft to a saiyan, but was strong and hard to Bulma. She went flying across the room and collided with one of the draws. Kakarots eyes widened but Vegetas remained dark and harsh, he was so pissed he hadn't realised what he'd done to her and knee'd Kakarot in the gut. Raditz and Nappa then arrived.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" They both said in unison. Vegeta just kept kicking Kakarot who was lying on the ground, he accepted the beating, it was his fault Bulma had been found out. He'd left the door slightly open, if only he had closed the door... Bulma watched through fuzzy eyes as Vegeta kicked the man who'd treated her nicer than anyone else on the ship. She stood up only to fall back down. "Stop" she pleaded, her voice barely loud enough for them to hear. All saiyans eyes landed on her and Vegeta immediately stopped his assault. "For christs sake Vegeta" Raditz said before flash stepping to her aid, he picked her up and tried to steady her on her feet but it was futile, she ended up wrapping herself around his arm, using it for support.

After coughing up a few puddles of blood, Kakarot slowly managed to get up. He looked at Vegeta, their eyes locking. The prince could see how apologetic he was and simply nodded in acknowledgement. He marched towards Raditz and plowed Bulma from his arm before heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" Raditz asked, thoroughly confused and irritated by the lack of knowledge he had at the moment. "I have no choice but to do as Frieza says" he said. Nappa and Raditz looked at Kakarot, the expectation of an explanation evident on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!. Sorry for not updating last night.. i put all of my time and energy into a picture i was working on and by the time i'd completed it, it was early morning and i really didn't have it in me to write ;; I quite like where the story is going even though its far from what i originally had in mind .o. I really love the reviews, keep em comin!, some of ya'll are so sweet 3

Vegeta looked down at the blue haired girl in his arms who was drifting in and out of consciousness. He hadn't pushed her that hard, and even though she'd smashed into that draw.. it couldn't have hurt her that bad could it?. He barged through the medical bay door gaining squeels from the women inside. "Shut up and check this woman out." he growled impatiently. The women murmured and looked at each other but most of them were too scared to approach him. Vegeta was about to flip out into another rage from how pathetic these women were being when one brave one pushed past through the others, motioning for him to place Bulma on one of the beds. "Whats her name and whats wrong with her?" the raven haired girl asked. Vegeta avoided her gaze. "Her names Bulma... She was knocked into a draw pretty hard and has been like this since." The girl gave him a quizzicle look and was about to say something but decided against it. "Bulma. My names Chichi. Can you hear me?" Bulma mummbled something in-audible, her breathing heavy and shallow. Vegeta walked outside and banged his fists on the hallway wall. "Fuck!" he shouted. He didn't want to hand Bulma over to that lizard like this. Hell, he didn't want to hand her over at all!. He marched back in. "Clean her up. She is to be ready for me to take to Lord Frieza's quarters by the time i return." Chichi's face showed obvious disagreement. "Look at her!, she needs medical assis-." Vegeta cut her off with a cold glare, something he'd been good at since he was a kid. The nurse shrunk in fear as Vegeta stepped forward, closing the gap between them. "Im running out of time here onna. So i suggest you do as your told before i drag you along to Lord Frieza's quarters with her."

Vegeta smirked sadistically as the raven haired girls face morphed into a mix of horror & terror. She didn't say anything as she scrambled over to Bulmas bed and began pushing it towards the cleaning room. The prince then left to the science lab, maybe there they would have something to bring her out of her daze.

Chichi looked at the girl, she felt awfully sorry for her. She'd heard about the things Frieza did to his whores and they certainly weren't on the pleasant side of things. She placed a bowl next to her bed and turned round to get some water.. *wack!*... Bulma dropped the bowl and took for the door, apologising profusely to the human girl she'd just knocked out as she did. This was her chance to get away, no way in hell was she going to be Frieza's whore, or go back to that brute Vegeta. All of the women gasped in surprise as the blue haired girl burst through the door she'd just gone through while 'unconscious'. "Please help the nurse somethings happened!" she exclaimed. Like sheep they all ran to her aid, none paying attention to the fact Bulma was letting herself out the door. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle, sometimes she really out done herself. She'd single handedly managed to fool not only Vegeta, but all three of his comrades and a room full of nurses. She sprinted through the white hallways once again, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she remembered escaping Zarbon.

"Jesus christ kakarot.." Raditz said in exasperation. He really was running out of names to call his brother, he'd used just about every insult in the book. Kakarot sat on the ground, head hanging low. Nappa and Raditz had both given him a thorough lecture and he wished to kami that he could rewind time. He'd stuffed up several times before but this... how could he ever make it up to Vegeta and the others?.

Bulma ran and ran. 'Lucky Vegeta gave me that food otherwise i definately wouldn't have enough energy for this' she thought. As she made her way through the hall the walls started changng colour, she took this as a positive sign and pushed herself, taking longer strides and pumping her arms. She looked around at the rooms and noticed one had tonnes of uniforms inside. Flashes of all of the aliens she'd encountered so far entered her mind. Every single one of them had worn the same armour/uniform!. She rummaged through them trying to find one small enough for her. Chatter from the hallway began to progress closer and closer to the room she was in. *Ba dump... Ba dump* "come on, come on, come on..." she tossed item after item over her shoulder, biting her lip so hard she pierced it, drawing a little bit of blood. "You just watch!, one day ill be so strong ill be in the Ginyu force!." .. "HAHAHA, yeah yeah..keep telling yourself that Tesla."

"Hey!, what the hells the meaning of this?" the scrawny brown alien spat. "Oh leave em alone Kudritch, e's probably a newbie." Bulma had only just managed to get the uniform on before the small group of aliens rounded the corner. She sighed in relief and put her head down, pushing past the group. "Lord Frieza requires my assistance." she said, making her voice sound as deep as she could. "Chh. So hes got himself another bitch eh?. I bet Zarbon's not happy."

Bulma was fortunate that her hair was quite long. Usually length would make someone look more feminine in her opinion but after seeing the majority of aliens on board with long locks she realised it could also have the opposite effect. She ran her hands through her hair, slicking it back so none of it framed her face, this combined with her head facing the ground made for quite a passing male look. She just had to make sure she didn't look anyone in the eyes, she may look male with her head down but seeing her whole face would be a definate give away. The uniform she was wearing was a bit too big for her but she was thankful for that, if it had been smaller it would have shown the curve of her breasts ruining the whole 'male look' objective. She figured disguising as a male would attract less attention even if she had vivid blue hair. She thanked kami that she'd been wearing shorts and a tight shirt when she'd been abducted because she had a feeling the uniform wouldn't have been as easy to get on if she'd been wearing something else.. and she didn't want to think about what could have happened if she'd been found out

Frieza couldn't wait to have the human girl in his grasp. She looked so ravishing, its no wonder Zarbon had been so infuriated having lost her without the chance to bed her. He hummed in amusement, he hadn't told Zarbon that he had the ability to read most peoples minds.. though there were a few exceptions such as people with strong mind power like Vegeta. It was effortless to read Zarbons though, there was little he cared about but himself and he definately didn't feel the need to protect himself, especially from his Master whom he served so passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

Waazzzup!

Yo pick up the phone!

Wazzuppppp!

Yo Dookie, pick up the phone!

Waaazzzuuup!

Sorry for the short unexpected break .o. Ive been busy working in the mornings and doing some much needed study, not to mention my brain was as dry as a toast and i couldn't think of anything to write xD Hope you enjoy! If ya happy and you know it drop a review! *clap clap*

(P.s the right part of the brain stuff is bullshit i have no idea what im talking about so just pretend it makes sense hahaha)

Bulma walked the empty hallways in silence. She was grateful to be alone but she couldn't help but shiver as the feeling of eyes watching her grew...

Vegeta laughed out loud. "Your joking right?, you really have to be joking right now." Bulma that little minx. He couldn't believe it, one of the nurses had just informed him about Bulma's little stint. That girl was begining to make them all look like idiots. "Don't worry, I'll catch the little hudini" he called as he left the room, a wild grin on his face. 'If she wants to play cat & mouse ill show her just what the cat can do'

Frieza was getting restless. He'd been informed that there would be a delay in the human girl getting to him but he hated being bored and right now it felt like time was eating away at him. He'd thrown all of the human whores Zarbon went through the trouble of getting him to his subordinates. He wasn't interested bedding a lowly human, though this is exactly why he found it humorous to want the blue haired human so badly, it was quite the contradiction. He waved forth one of his servants "Bring me some of the alcohol we obtained on Earth" he said slowly. He didn't usually veere far from wine or try alcohol from other planets but boredom made him do weird things.

Bulma put her head up, she knew it was risky, but the gross feeling of someone trailing her every move was overwhelming & she had to look behind her to confirm if she was being followed or not. She turned around but there was nothing... She sighed "Bulma Briefs you're turning into a paranoid cow."

"And why would Bulma Briefs be paranoid?" A high pitched, child like voice asked. Bulma spun around to her front to come face to face with a floating... boy looking alien. She shivered outwardly as she set eyes on his pearl white skin which contrasted with his red cheeks and dark hollow eyes. She stuck her head down and politely pushed her way past him. "Sorry, i don't have time to talk" she said quickly hoping to slither her way out of the encounter. *snap*

Bulmas eyes widened. She was trying her hardest to walk but she wasn't going anywhere, not even an inch!. The strange alien hovered over back into her eyes view, getting a little bit too close for comfort. "I asked you a question miss. It's rude not to answer". Bulma stuttered. "i-i'm a human.. servant.. i snuck off without permission." she said off the top of her head. The 'boy' crept in closer, hovering just a few inches from her, she fought the chiling feeling that was attacking her insides. "I like blue.." he said in a voice that sounded distant as if he were remembering something. "Your my new guinea pig. Follow " he added with another snap of his fingers. Against her will Bulma found herself following him. "What the hell?!" she spat.

"My name is Chiaotzu. I have just sent a sound wave from the click of my fingers that has penetrated the right side of your brain which controls muscle movement and told it to make your muscles do as i wish" he said. Bulma shook her head. "Thats insane!" she exclaimed. "To you maybe but for me it is something i have been able to do since i was young". Bulma snorted dispite herself. " 'when' you were young?" she retorted with a burst of laughter. The 'boy's eye twitched in irritation.

Bulma thought about ways she could possibly escape the creepy little 'boy' but then realised maybe being held by this kid wasn't such a bad thing... he looked harmless and surely it would be better than being a sex slave to Frieza... make that definately. Her heart momentarily stopped beating for a moment... Vegeta. She could only imagine how pissed he was at the moment, she laughed sheepishly. She was more afraid of Vegeta than the 'Lord Frieza' he served.

As Bulmas body betrayed her and followed Chiaotzu she was confused when they arrived at what looked like a science lab. They entered and she was sat down and fastened into a seat. "W-what are you doing?" she asked him nervously, not liking the way the situation was playing out. The white faced boy hovered above her, his face awfully close yet again, he obviously didn't know anything about personal space. After a long and awkward silence he drifted away. "Hey!, i asked you a question you white bitch" she shouted. If there was one thing she hated it was being ignored and an alien was no exception to this. Chiaotzu narrowed his dark eyes at her, black clashing with blue. He picked up a small blade laid out on a small table to his right and slowly glided over to her. Bulma watched him, not daring to take her eyes off him for even a second. "I don't like it when my toys misbehave... especially when they bad mouth me" he said in a hollow voice that matched his eyes. He held up the blade and pointed it against her bottom lip, pushing down and creating a shallow slice which drew blood instantly. Bulma tried to move away but it was futile with all of the straps that bonded her, the tangy taste of iron entered her mouth and she licked her bottom lip causing a sharp pain. Oh how wrong she was to think she would be better off in the hands of this psychopath...

"Now... time to punish you for that little comment you made back in the hallway earlier."


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma's whole body ached and she groaned as Chiaotzu, make that psycho, glided over with a needle full of silver coloured liquid. "Your a sadistic little prick aren't you?" she said as more of a statement than a question. So far the ghost faced alien had used a scarpal to cut a long trail of slits down her left leg, which were still bleeding out, taken some extracts of her hair for god knows what, injected her with the poison of a deadly plant or whatever it was he'd said, she wasn't really listening as he'd announced his next move just after placing a hot blade on the right side of her stomach area. Now, he was coming forth with yet another dodgy liquid to inject into her. Bulma wondered if it was something that would kill her, she actually hoped it would. She was sick of escaping just to run into more trouble time and time over.

"For a human you're quite resilient" Chiaotzu said as he admired the slits on the girls legs. "This is an extract of dragons blood from my home planet. Its long gone now but that doesn't bother me, i have all the extracts and guinea pigs i need from there."

Bulma cringed. How could he say such a thing?, her home planet had meant everything to her and she'd give anything to have her old life back. "Why the fuck do you want to inject that into me?" Bulma asked, her frown deepening as he got closer and closer.

"Actually, ive been wanting to try this out for quite some time you see. The dragons from my home planet had exceptional agility and senses but i haven't come across a weak enough species to try this on so i can actually see improvement."

Bulma scoffed. "Wow thanks." She knew her attitude would probably get her killed but right now it seemed like the better option. "This may hurt... alot" Chiaotzu said erupting into hysterical laughter. He doubted the girl would live after being injected with the blood, dragon blood was known for being highly poisonous on his home planet. He couldn't help but smile wickedly, he couldn't wait to see the look in her big sapphire eyes when the poison started to take effect, she'd then realise he had left out the important details but it would be too late.

He slowly emptied the syringe into her wrist. Bulma winced, but only slightly. This freak seemed to feed off of the suffering of others, she was going to make him starve. "Im going to grab a bite to eat. Don't die before i get back, please" he said with a twisted smile. He twirled a lock of hair around his fingers and lifted it to his face, brushing it against his cheek before leaving.

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes. She felt light headed and saw bright colours behind her eyelids. 'Probably from all the blood loss' she thought to herself. She shifted uneasily as her eyes started feeling fuzzy and her hands began tingling. Her breathing became rapid and she felt beads of sweat trickle down her brow, her body felt like it was on fire. Her screams soon filled the room as the hot feeling turned to that of drowning in acid, she gasped for air but felt nothing in her lungs, then... utter darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Nappa let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the closest object. "Fuck this is so boring. Who gives a shit about the girl we have the starting blue prints of the invention why don't we just find someone who can complete them?!" he shouted.

Raditz had to admit, Nappa was right about the boring part but trying to find someone else to finish off the blue prints was risky to say in the least. Approaching someone with such an ask would run the risk of who ever they asked running to Freiza crying wolf.

"Shut up. You're wasting time" Raditz snapped.

"ZARBON" Freiza shouted abruptly. Zarbon jumped slightly at his masters sudden command. "Y-yes my lord?" he asked slightly on edge. As soon as Frieza saw his soldier he burst out into a fit of laughter. "Oh Zarbon you really are a dog aren't you" he said wiping a small tear from his eye. Zarbons eye brows knitted in confusion. "Are you... alright my lord?" he asked, taking a step towards him to inspect him. Frieza sat up straight and folded his legs, placing his hands neatly on his lap. He wiped the smile off of his face and looked Zarbon in the eyes. His second in command ran a hand through his emerald hair, perhaps his lord was suffering from stress overload?.

Eventually when the seriousness was too much to handle and Frieza couldn't hold his breathe any longer, his lip morphed into deformed smile making Zarbon look at him like he was a mad man. "HAHAHAHAH, ZARBON HAS YOUR HAIR ALWAYS LOOKED LIKE SEAWEED?!" Zarbon choked on his own breath, wait... that smell... He looked behind his chair to see empty bottle after empty bottle of human made alcohol.

Bulma's eyes opened slowly as she gradually regained consciousness. She tried to sit up but was suddenly aware of the straps holding her in place and how she'd gotten there. She closed her eyes and felt rage bubbling within her blood, slowly making its way around her body. She tightened her fists and forced them up breaking them free of their fastenings. She repeated the move with her legs and then ripped the one around her waist off, usually something small like breaking a few twigs or smashing a glass would have been enough to satisfy Bulma's anger but for some reason... this didn't feel anywhere near enough. The anger she felt was like nothing she'd ever experienced, so overwhelming and desperate for a release, something to take it out on. She knew it was morally wrong but... she had to. She had to kill, it was the only thing that could possibly satisfy the violent anger burning within.

Kakarot stopped and caught his breathe. 'I have to find her. I have to make up for my mistake.' he thought panting. He quickly resumed his search, catching Chiaotzu's shoulder as he ran who glared at him unpleasantly. Kakarot supressed a cringe. It was well known through out the ship that Chiaotzu was a sick bastard, probably why Frieza took a liking to him so much.

Chiaotzu mentally ripped Kakarot apart in his head. He hated the tall muscular saiyan, he was far too air headed and happy for his own good. Oh how he wished he could take him to his lab and strip him of that happy go lucky attitude of his. He grinned wickedly as he approached his door, never mind that at the moment, he had fun toy to entertain him right now.

Bulma heard the all too familiar 'Beep' of the door opening. In the past that sound would have made her stomach twist with anxiety and terror, but right now that sound was music to her ears.

"You haven't died on me have you Bulma?" Chiaotzu cooed as he entered the room. "Of course not" her voice replied smoothly from his right. He quickly turned and briefly met a pair of eyes but they definately weren't the eyes he remembered. *BANG* The white faced alien was suddenly sent flying into the wall across the room. Bulma was quickly with him again, picking him up by the throat and staring straight through his soul. Chiaotzu gasped for breath frantically. He tried using mind control to stop her but it wouldn't work, he was helpless... Every fight he'd been in he'd relied on his mind powers to defend himself, he'd never dreamed of the day he'd have to use brute strength. He felt his eye lids getting heavy and began to close his eyes. "Oh no, your not dying on me yet" Bulma hissed, releasing his neck to prevent him from going unconscious. He felt himself being strapped into something... 'no ... oh fuck no' he thought. "Lets see how 'fun' it is when your on the recieving end huh kid?" the blue haired girl asked. Chiaotzu shouted and screamed but even he knew it was useless, he himself had made sure the room was sound proof so not an ounce of noise could be heard from outside those doors.

Bulma opened the draws and sifted through all of the various tools, only picking out the ones that looked like they would cause extreme pain. She grinned when she came across a scarpal much like the one he'd used on her. "Hey, lookie lookie what i found!. Looks pretty familiar huh?" she said, waving it in front of his eyes. "I don't understand. What happened?!, you should be unable to move, the dragons blood should have rendered you immobile and be causing you excrutiating pain. No one can survive a dose that high, let alone a pathetic, miserable , useless hum-" *Smack*

Bulma shut him up with a punch she definately wouldn't have been able to dish if she were still... well, even she didn't know how drastic the changes she undergone were, was she still technically human?. Oh well, that didn't matter at the moment, all she cared about right now was repaying the sicko for what he'd happily done to her.

"I like it better when my toys don't talk" Bulma said sinisterly. She put the scarpal down, suddenly having the urge to sew his trap shut.

"I WANT HER NOW I SAID" the lizard shouted impatiently. He hurled a bottle at Vegeta in a mini tantrum and then stomped into his bedding quarters. Vegeta pinched himself, what the fuck was that?. He looked at Zarbon in disbelief and could see a similair expression on his face too. "You heard him monkey, go fetch her its not just his time you wasting." he snapped. 'fucking pea' Vegeta muttered under his breath as he left.

Chiaotzu lay there in a bloodied mess, death obvious in his hazed over black eyes. Bulma smirked and stretched, she felt good, better than she'd felt in a long time. She walked over to the door to leave when a snippet of her reflection caught her eyes...

It was quite a frightening sight to see herself covered in blood but it was totally worth it. That fucker got everything that was coming to him. She tilted her head... she looked... different. She walked closer, eager to see if what she was seeing was true or if her eyes were betraying her.

She brought her hands up, running them along her jawline which was slightly sharper than she'd remembered it being... Her eyes were still blue but now they had shattered pieces of bloody crimson spread throughout them, she stared at them in awe, it was as if she was staring into a sapphire with pieces of ruby mixed through them. Her hair!, she put a hand over her mouth in disbelief, her hair was darker than before, almost navy blue!. Her eyes slwoly trailed down from her roots to the tips, she let her breath go as the colour faded gradually back to her natural aquamarine blue at the ends. Maybe the dark wasn't so bad... Now she looked like she had an ombre... just tortue enduced unlike your typical hair dressser creation. She picked up a few strands and inspected them curiously, her hair was much longer and was wavier than usual, how on earth did such a thing manage to effect her so dramatcally?. Even her lips were redder and her cheekbones more prominent!, not that she was complaining, she'd hated her chubby cheeks inherited from her mother, her mother looked stunning and youthful with them but she always felt like they made her look water logged.

On a last minute impulse Bulma decided to destroy the lab on her way out, the sight made her sick to the stomach, she had to admit though, in a way the tortue had given her the ability to save herself and her new looks were hopefully enough to enable her to go around unrecognised.

"My Lord, i think perhaps it would be a wise choice to stop consuming that alcohol." Zarbon said exasperatedly. Frieza glared at him and opened his 20th bottle of top shelf. He didn't take his eyes off Zarbon once as he put his lips to the bottle and downed its contents, only taking his gaze elsewhere when he finished the bottle and gave him a look as if to say 'what are you gonna do about it?'.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so i was flicking through an old notebook of mine (i have a shit tonne of the fuckers, gotta love them and their notebooky-ness) and i came across an old Bleach fanfiction i'd started and ughhhhh i have the biggest freaking urge to upload what i'd started and carry it on but i don't even update this or Depths of despair (My Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler fanfic) that often so god knows when id find the time to write updates for a third fanfiction Dx *le cri

Bulma sighed when she saw the one and only Kakarot running towards her, but she didn't stop walking, if there was even a small chance that he wouldn't recognise her she was going to take it. Kakarot looked at her and carried on,he frowned and looked over his shoulder, nah. Bulma's hair was a different and solid shade of blue, pluss the girl he'd just looked at had a soldier uniform on and blood all over her which pretty much confirmed it wasn't her, probably just a new recruit back from one of her first missions.

When the sound of running foot steps disspeared Bulma looked back and laughed loudly. Now she understood why the other saiyans picked on him, it wasn't that he was an asshole that deserved it or lacked thinking skills, his mind just didn't apply itself fully to the same things everyone else did. That kitten he'd seemed to love was an example, it didn't seem like something any of the other aliens on the ship would think twice about killing it but he was so different. If only he wasn't a saiyan, maybe then he wouldn't be dedicated to Vegeta and would possibly help her...

Bulma shook her head & pinched her nose. 'Don't be so naive' she thought to herself.

Three thousand and one..three thousand and two.. three thousand and three. Vegeta felt beads of sweat trickling down his forehead and back as he done one handed push ups. He and the others had searched and searched for the girl but nothing had been found, eventually he'd had a fit of rage like usual but cooled down and figured he'd just listen to soldier rumours and keep an eye out for her name or wait for her to pop up randomly, the first time he'd meet her was on accident so he was holding on to the hopes of having the same sort of encounter again... he needed her.

Bulma looked around quickly after hearing a screeching like sound then went red in embarrassment upon realising it was her stomach. She put her hands around her belly and groaned, why now?. There was definately a cafeteria around somewhere but that was risky as hell... She sat down against the wall and burried her head in her knees. It was proving to be quite an eye opener this new life she was living. She had been so well off on earth, never having to worry about food, clothes, shelter or death. She wondered if her old self would have become a snobby bitch in the future if there wasn't an alien invasion. *grrchsnc* Her stomach had an awful way of saying 'Feed me!'.

After a long time of mental debate Bulma nervously wiped her hands on her suit and stood up. Her stomach was running circles around her and she remembered her dads words every time he preached about eating . "Not enough energy equals not enough brain food which equals shitty thoughts which equals shitty creations or shitty work done on them!" she would laugh so hard at his words as a young girl. She also knew for a fact she got slow minded when she was hungry and figured she'd end up in more trouble due to dumb decisions if she didn't eat soon.

"So krillin, wheres that girl you were talking about eh?" Picolo asked his friend with a smirk. Krillin looked away and rubbed his bald head. "She said she doesn't feel like meeting you guys" he said trying to sound convincing. The namakien leaned back on his chair and raised an eyebrow. "Says she doesn't want to meet us huh?, you hear that Tien?, i think that sounds like bullshit." Tien laughed and nudged his fellow bald headed friend. "Seriously Krillin whats this one look like now?, two weeks ago it was a black haired chick with orange eyes and last week it was a babe with blonde hair and a massive rack, you seriously don't think we believe that shit do you?. Every time we want to meet her you say you's broke up or 'she doesn't want to meet yous'." Tien finished in an attempted females voice, batting his lashes and clasping his hands by his head. Picolo held his hand over his mouth, choking on his drink.

"Man fuck you guys." Krillin said resting his chin on his hand and staring irritatedly to his left.

After what felt like hours of agony Bulma finally stumbled upon what she figured was the cafeteria. She was thankful for the bathrooms that were situated on either side of the entrance so she could wash up. She wasn't sure if blood covered armour would get her kicked out or worshipped in there, nevertheless she didn't want to risk being kicked out. She could imagine how devastating it would be to finally find a food source only to be thrown out because of some blood.

"Oh come on Krillin, try one of the lady's in here" Tien said nudging him. The smaller one fumbled with his hands. "N-nah... my pick up skills are weak, you guys know that." Picolo sighed and stood up, stretching. "Just watch me and replicate" he said with devilish smirk. Krillin sat up straight and watched intently.

'What the fuck is this?!' Bulma thought to herself with a cringe. What ever it was in the bowl certainly didn't look appetising, green and brown chunks with some black liquid drizzled on top. She forced back a gag. "Come on theres got to be something...normal-ish" she mumbled, her eyes lit up. 'Kebabs!, and fruit, oh kami bless this food im about to eat!' she thought with relief. Once her plate was full she looked around anxiously, where the hell was she going to sit... Defintely not a good idea to stand, the only people standing were the ones arguing or... oh. Fondling each other by the looks of it. She tried to ignore the public affection, swallowing dryly.

"I can give you a place to sit" a deep voice said to her left. Bulmas big eyes flicked over to a very tall green and pink alien standing there, leaning over her slightly. "Over there of course, not that i wouldn't be nice to sit on" he added with a devious smirk. Bulma stopped breathing for a split second and blushed. Picolo smootly slid his hand around her waist and guided her over to the table he and his two friends were eating at, Krillins mouth was jaw dropped as he watched Picolo walk the beauty over to them. He and Tien looked at each other wide eyed, daym!.

Picolo gently unwrapped his arm from her waist and sat down, Bulma hesistated slighty before doing the same. She spared no time in starting her food. Krillin looked at Picolo with eyes that obviously spoke "HOW!?". The namakien simply shrugged but his face was smug. Tien coughed a few times and looked at the girl. "So, whats a pretty girl like you letting yourself be scooped up by a guy like him?" he said with a laugh looking at Picolo. Bulma laughed sheepishly "I-im new around here... i guess im just happy to have some company" she said before taking another bite of meat from her kebab, she wasn't sure what kind of meat it was but figured it was best if it remained that way.. Krillin sighed feeling lost in her looks. He unconsciously leant forward to get a better look at her. She was gorgeous, nothing like most of the brawny, tough females on the ship. There were some who were hot as hell but their personalities certainly didn't match, pluss they were all too caught up trying to slither their way into Frieza's bed rather than anyone elses. He couldn't think of anyone in their right mind wanting to sleep with the purple lipped lord.

Bulma felt awkward as she noticed the bald headed & extremely human looking alien staring at her. He couldn't be human could he?, she wanted to ask so badly... the other guy would have looked human, if he had more than one eye that is. "So what missions have you been on so far?" Picolo asked, all of the cheesy-ness dissapearing in his voice and being replaced with genuine curiosity. Bulma felt, comfortable?.. Sure it was a tad awkward having the small one gawking at her on top of the fact they were all aliens, such a frequently used word that now was. But compared to all other alien company she'd had so far these guys felt so... normal.

"I, i haven't been on any yet" Bulma said slowly, hoping the answer wouldn't arise suspicion. "Jeez you really are new then huh?" Tien said taking a swing at his drink. He put his hands behind his neck and leaned back mimicking Picolo's position. "Where ya from?" he asked. Bulma took a large bite of her pear so she would have time to think about how to answer while chewing, Picolo switched postions and leaned on his elbow facing her with a raised eyebrow, he knew nothing about her but he could already tell she was... different.

"Im from earth" she said finally. They all looked at her quizically. "Im weak but apparently thats why im perfect. I was negotioated with to keep my life aslong as i agreed to be a guinea pig for Chiaotzu to experiment on with strength inhancing drugs." she added, looking at each of them. They all nodded and she mentally patted herself on the shoulder for being able to come up with a convincing story so fast. "Thats sounds about right" Tien said un-amused. He looked at her seriously, "He's a fucking freak, but i guess you already know that by now" Bulma hoped they couldn't see her smirk.. "Yeah. I know."

"Hey Vegeta!, how was your work out?" one of the soldiers asked quickly in an attempt to converse with him. He desperately wanted to be noticed by him, Vegeta was so strong, he dreamed of being in his social circle. "fuck off" Vegeta said walking straight past him and ignoring the drink he had out stretched for him. The younger soldier eyes lit up. Usually the prince ignored him but today he actually got noticed, even words!...even if those words were 'fuck off'.

"That kid still trying to suck your ass?" Nappa asked with a booming laugh. Vegeta shot him a disgusted glare and flung his towel around his neck. "Any sign of the girl?" he asked gruffly. Nappa shook his head, "You that keen to fuck her?" he said followed by more laughter. "Hah ha ha" the prince replied looking around the room boredly.

"Hahaha, hey guys look at ol' Rinder. That kid really doesn't know when to stop does he?" Krillin said nodding over to the entrance. Picolo and Tien both joined the laughter and Bulma turned her eyes to see the last person she wanted to see, oh god..

"Fucking hell, looks like he just came himself just from being looked at by him" Picolo said shaking his head laughing. Bulma couldn't join them, she couldn't laugh, she couldn't even breathe. Picolo tilted his head and touched her arm "You okay?" he asked noticing her stiffness. *Gasp* Bulma flipped around and looked at him with wide eyes. "Whats got you all spooked up?" he asked cocking his eye brow. The girls eyes flicked back to Vegeta who was now far away seating himself next to the cunty saiyan Nappa, he was at the top of her saiyan hate list, he was such a loud, offensive mouthed prick.

Picolo noticed her quick glance at the saiyan and leaned in close. "Ex- fuck buddies eh?" he asked with a chuckle. Bulma quickly stuffed some food in her pockets and looked at them all. "Uhh, it was nice meeting you guys.." she said, realising she didn't know any of their names. "Im Tien, this is Krillin and that sly bastard is Picolo". Krillin gave her a shy smile and wave when his name was announced and Picolo gave her a smirk and a wink after his. Bulma laughed. "My names Bu-..." she caught herself mid sentence and covered her mouth and changed the subject. "Yeah, as i was saying. I must be off, it was a pleasure meeting you all." she said with a warm smile that was actually genuine, the brief interaction had been like being on earth for a few minutes. She glanced over her shoulder, no Vegeta looking and Nappa was too busy getting cozy with muscular lady who looked far more man than woman, perhaps Nappa was unknowingly attracted the opposite sex and wasn't even aware of it himself she thought with a small laugh.

As the exit got closer and closer Bulma's pace quickened. "Mind if i tag along?". Picolo said situating himself to her right. Bulma quickly gripped her chest and glared at him. "Its rude to scare ya know!" she said in a loud whisper before looking back to the destination ahead. As they walked Picolo leant down, "Why are we whispering?" he whispered against her neck. Bulma shivered at the feeling of his breath touching her skin. She didn't answer and kept her eyes locked on her target.

Raditz stretched as he stood outside the caffeteria, not sure if he wanted to go in or not. Vegeta was a ticking time bomb at the best of times and the last time he saw him he was searching for that blimming girl so the percentage was high that he'd be in a pissy mood. 'Great' he murmered rubbing his neck. He watched lazily as people entered and exited.

"If i didn't know any better id say you were avoiding someone... or even some 'people" Picolo said as they rounded the corner and made their way out of the caffeteria.

Bulma ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Well you don't know bet-" she then noticed Raditz lounging against the wall and her breath hitched. As if on cue his eyes smootly wandered over to her and narrowed. "Fuck" she said out loud, completely forgetting about Picolo who was standing right next to her. So far she'd done well to keep calm while avoiding Vegeta and acting normal as Kakarot passed her but all of a sudden seeing Raditz just broke that apart. Raditz straightened up and was about to make his way over when a large group of soldiers came between them. Bulma took the chance to take off running.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!, sorry it takes so long these days, even though it feels like ive been doing fuckall ive actually been pretty busy ;; Enjoy!

"FUCK!" Raditz shouted as he began pushing and shoving his way frantically through the massive crowd, did a mission ship just return or something?!. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

He finally got through but of course, she was already gone. Hell no was she going to get away this time though, he virtually ran to Vegeta, slamming his hands on the table when he got to him.

"I saw her!, she was right there by the entrance!, she looks different. Really fucking different, but her voice, its definately her." he stammered between breathes. Vegeta bolted up within seconds and started making his way for the door followed by the other two saiyans. "Where'd she go?!" Vegeta demanded as they were going. "A bunch of soldiers came between us and i got cut off but she can't be too far away" replied Raditz.

"Okay as soon as we get to that fucking turn off we split up, and make sure you find the bitch this time!" Vegeta barked. They all grunted in agreement and went their seperate ways. Vegeta wondered what Raditz had meant when he said she looked 'different'.

"Your running from them aren't you?, the Saiyans." Picolo's deep voice said cutting through Bulma's thoughts. She looked to her side to see him running beside her. "W-what makes you say that?" she said between breaths. "Because you look at them all with the same anxious look. It's obvious." he said with a laugh. Bulma frowned at him but didn't say anything in return. "So what are you going to do?, go crying to Chiaotzu?, i highly doubt he will help you." he said looking down at her. Bulmas eyes widened and she let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, i don't think he will.." she said. 'Because he couldn't even if he wanted to, that freak is long dead' she thought to herself.

"Follow me, you can hide away in my quarters for awhile" he said turning left at the next turn off. Bulma wasn't sure whether to trust him but she still went, it wasn't like she had many options. "How much further?" she asked nervously as they ran, she was hoping Picolo would say they were nearly there but instead he stopped which ended in Bulma running into him and falling over, he was so solid it was like she'd hit a brick wall. "Ow ow ow. Hey what the hell was that?" she spat. Picolo stood there silent, stress and... fear? no. Picolo couldn't be scared of anything or anyone surely?, he seemed so strong and confident. "I feel an immense power coming our way!" he shouted before picking Bulma up and increasing his pace substantially.

"Woah!, put me down now!" she shouted in shock. "Shut up!, if thats who i think it is then being man handled is the least of your problems!" he shouted. This definately worked as Bulmas lips shut straight away, she pouted and looked behind his back.

"Oh my god.." Bulma whispered putting a hand to her mouth. Down the end of the long & lengthy hallway she and Picolo were making their way down, there he was... Vegeta, with blue glowing around him. Then it was as if the saiyan had teleported, one minute he was at the other end of the hallway and the next he was in front of them, she only knew this because Picolo had stopped abruptly and there was only one reason Bulma could no longer see the saiyan behind them.

"What are you doing Namekian?" Vegeta asked in a low voice. Picolo could feel beads of sweat trickling down his temperals. "That girl is property of Lord Frieza, you know the consequences of what you're doing, now hand her over." he added as he extended his hand towards them. Picolo frowned. "You said you were property of Chiaotzu?" he asked Bulma in confusion. She looked at Vegeta and then back at Picolo, it was then Vegeta noticed the 'differences' about her Raditz was talking about.

"Chiaotzu. How do you know Chiaotzu?!" Vegeta demanded stomping toward them. She kicked herself out of Picolo's grip and looked behind for an escape only to see Raditz and Nappa blocking the way. "Answer me woman" Vegeta said, he'd stopped and was now only a metre away from she and Picolo.

"After i got away from the medical ladies i ran into that psychotic fuck and he done all sorts of fucked up things to me." she said, her voice acid and eyes turning more red than blue. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You're leaving alot out" he said taking a step towards them ignoring Picolo's defensive stance. The blue haired girl bit her lip, thinking up a story to tell them, she was getting quite good at bending the truth as she liked to call it. "We don't have time for this" the saiyan prince said impatiently.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the wrist and dragged her towards him. Picolo wasn't sure whether to attack or not till he saw Vegeta's gaze which made it easy to decide, hell no was he going to mess with him as much as he hated letting them take the girl. Bulma looked back at Picolo and their eyes met, they pleaded for him to do something but it was clear that he wouldn't. Her face turned sour and she looked forward towards Vegeta who couldn't help but smirk at the enraged look on her face. "Don't worry, ill give you plenty of time to explain yourself once we get to a more... private place" he said looking around to make sure no one was watching. "Where will we take her?" Raditz asked as he approached them. Vegeta thought about this, maybe they could get away with stashing her back in his quarters and telling Frieza she'd been killed by Chiaotzu?, it was a believable story but if she managed to get out again it definately wouldn't look good... he wasn't sure if it was a risk worth taking, pluss if the freak himself was to be confronted about it that too would fall back on Vegeta. He looked at Bulma for a little while who stared back at him furiously. "Your quarters." the prince said. Raditz nearly fell over, "Pardon?" he asked, not sure if he'd heard him correctly. "I said we will take her to your quarters. She was found out side of mine and i wouldn't put it past Zarbon to have my room searched incase ive decided to keep her rather than give her to that asshole lizard." Raditz nodded slowly as he thought about those words, Vegeta was a stroppy bastard but he was also very smart and tactical, always thinking of how things could go wrong and ways to counteract them. He was definately a leader.

"Your awfully quiet woman" Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow as he walked, and Bulma stumbled, to their destination. "You're not plotting your next escape already are you?" he said with a loud laugh. He eyed her curiously and took a long lock of her new hair in his hand. "You won't be leaving me anytime soon. I'm still curious about this 'new look' of yours." he whispered in her ear. Bulma's heart beat speed up and her breathe hitched causing Vegeta to smirk wickedly, he'd have plenty of time to toy around with her later if they managed to think up a plan to avoid handing her over to Frieza.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! , Hope you all enjoy! ;;;;))))

Raditz pressed in the digits for his room and they entered. Bulma expected Vegeta to let her go but instead he surprised even the other two saiyans by slamming her into the now closed door with more force then they'd ever seen him use on her before. Bulma brought a hand to her head and groaned at the pain that was suddenly inflicted upon her, the prince took her shoulders and made sure they were eye to eye.

"Seeing as you don't listen to threats even if they are against your life ive decided to give you a little taste of my strength so you get it through your pretty little head to stay the fuck put and not go frolicking about the ship" Vegeta said patronisingly slow. Bulma's eyes finally managed to focus and Vegeta saw it again, the colour of her eyes turning more red than blue, he thought it was all in his head before but he was definately seeing it right now. "Fuck you, nothing you do will ever be as bad as what that freak did to me, kill me now ill probably enjoy it" she hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

The other two saiyans watched in shocked silence at the girls bravery, she had balls of steel to say such a thing to some one like Vegeta. Nappa looked at Raditz, the other baring the same jaw dropped expression as him, at first he'd thought the girl was just a typical frail, pathetic little human but it was obvious now that he'd had her all wrong.

"And what exactly did he do to you?" Vegeta said in a low voice as he tried to stay on top of his anger. The blue haired girl reached for her leg and ripped a hole down the leg of her body suit that was worn beneath the armour. Vegeta stepped back and assessed the cuts that were neatly lined down it, they looked healed but you could still see old blood all around them. He smirked and looked at her, "A few scratches?, that's cute" he mocked. Bulma grinded her teeth and folded her arms. "He also injected me with poisons, he loved seeing me lay there in pain." she said disgustedly.

The raven haired prince scoffed and sat down on Raditz's bed, "Well i still need your head so if im to keep you alive i need your word that you'll stay inside." Vegeta said seriously. The girl didn't look happy as she thought about it in her head. "What's in it for me?" she asked expectantly. The prince laughed and got up, his tail swishing playfully behind him.

"Well, not becoming Frieza's fuck toy and lasting a mere hour is quite a fair exchange i think" he said with a smirk.

"What!?" Bulma shouted in anger, she tried to lunge at Vegeta but Raditz put himself between the two, she frowned and forced her knee into his gut making him cough and fall to the ground in shock. Vegeta grabbed her hands and stood on her feet so she coudn't use them.

"How did you do that?!" he demanded. She looked up and smiled deviously. "How did i indeed?" she said with a chuckle. Nappa frowned and helped Raditz up. "What the fuck?, shes a human, a human!, she can't hurt us." Vegeta looked at him and then back at the girl who certainly wasn't the same one from a few minutes ago. Her whole personality had changed, she'd gone from an emotional, pouty little thing to a killer looking girl that was oddly seductive at the same time. He tightened his grasp until he could see he wince slightly. "I won't ask you twice onna. How did you do that?" He said. Bulma's head was whirling and she thought she was going to explode with the amount of voices flowing around in her head.

'KILL'

'You're Bulma Briefs, not an alien!'

'You know you want him'

'You're one of them now, you might aswell act like it'

'Don't act like them. They are volitile. You're a human!'

'Fight them all, the blood, the sweat, the chaos, just do i-'

"STOP!" she suddenly screamed causing Vegeta to let her go and cover his ears followed by a hiss. The other two saiyans cringed but were fortunate not to be as close to her when she let out the ear piercing noise. *Huff Huff* Bulma looked around distraughtly to see an enraged Vegeta lifting his hands away from his ears. He was really running out of patience.

"Just kill her shes half mad already!" Nappa shouted in annoyance. Bulma put her hands to her head and sank to the ground. "In my head... they're in my head.. they just wouldn't stop, i dont know how to make them stop when they start they just go on and on and on and on an-" Vegeta was with her again in a flash, a large gloved finger to her lips. He sighed, he hated being gentle but to avoid the girl actually going mad it was the only thing he could do.

"You're fine, you're safe, tell me about the voices, tell me how you got this power" he said quietly. Raditz and Nappa both cringed at the strange tone to their princes voice, it was such a foriegn thing for Vegeta to ever be soft or gentle. "Chiaotzu, he.. he injected this liquid into me... i-it hurt.. it really hurt.. my skin.. it was like it was melting around me, my blood stung like acid, it felt like my eyes were going to burn holes through my head"

Vegeta shook his head and looked at her strongly, "Don't think about the pain, forget that it'll ruin you. What else happened?"

Bulma's breathing calmed and she was finally able to recall everything without feeling like she was there all over again.

"He left, i don't know where he went but after the pain subsided i was angry. I couldn't bear it, i had to do something to satisfy the feeling. I broke free of the experimenting chair he had me tied down in and waited for him to come back. And when he did.. i killed him." she said. Vegeta looked up at Nappa and nodded at him to go and take a look, the saiyan bowed and left the room, Raditz staying behind and listening with the prince.

"And the voices?" he asked in his normal voice now that she was seemingly back to normal, minus the bitchy-ness.

"I don't know, it's never happened before. You were starting to piss me off and then a tonne of different voices just started yelling at me and it was overwhelming." she replied, casting him a glance when she said 'You were starting to piss me off'.

"What were they saying?" he asked curiously, tilting his head.

Bulma remembered what one of them had said along with more innapropriate statements. 'You know you want him'.. She blushed profusely. Vegeta snapped his fingers in front of her to get her attention again, she then realised how close they were.. she was sitting on the ground against the wall and he was resting on his feet with his arms resting on his knees in front of her, so close to her... Her blush deepened and she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The prince then placed his hands on either side of her against the wall and leaned in so they were only inches apart. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Bulma's hands began fiddling nervously at her sides and she breathed quickly as the animalistic aura of Vegeta suffocated her. He smirked and bit her bottom lip before appearing in front of Raditz, a smug look platered across his face.

"I'm going to go and break the news to our 'Lord' about our little Bulma's unfortunate death." Vegeta said walking over to the door, he stopped in front of it and looked at Bulma. "You will co-operate won't you?" he said expectantly. She simply nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"She doesn't leave this room." He said with a hard stare towards Raditz. He straightened and bowed as the prince left.

There was a long silence after the door closed and Bulma shifted awkwardly as the sensation between her legs only grew to her dismay. "Oh god this can't be happening." she said shuffling again.

"Are you okay?" Raditz asked, arms folded over his chest with a curious look to his face. Bulma couldn't help but notice how all of the saiyans had the same body type... solid muscle. She caught herself eyeing him up and quickly stood up. "I need the bathroom". The tall saiyan pointed and she rushed over to it awkwardly making him eye her oddly. She squabbled over to the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror, she brought a slender hand up to her face and ran her fingers across her lips, still not used to her new look. "You okay in there?" Raditz asked on the other side of the door causing Bulma to jump slightly.

"Yes!" she replied shortly , she ran her hands through her long hair and sighed, maybe a shower would be good for her.

Raditz looked around the room and shifted on his feet. It was his room but it felt far from it right now, Vegeta had entrusted him to watch over the girl and it made him on edge. The bathroom door then peaked open to reveal Bulma's big blue and ruby eyes staring at him. "Is it okay if i take a shower?" she asked shyly.

"Go for it." he replied, turning and making his way to his bed and sitting down, she couldn't pull anything in there so he could relax some what as long as she stayed in there. The sound of the shower then started.

Bulma welcomed the water with open arms letting it run down her body, she looked down at the old blood that was dripping down her leg and ran a hand along her thigh where the deeper slits had been. They were fully healed but you could still see the scars, she wasn't sure if she liked them or loathed them. Her eyes drifted from her thigh to the walls of the shower in search of some body wash, surely the saiyans used that... right?. There was a small oval like pouch hanging from the shower head and she gingerly brought a hand up to touch it.

*Eeek!* Upon touch the pouch dispersed a purple liquid that smelt like turkish delight. She giggled and touched it again causing it to disperse more, bubbles began forming on her body and she awkwardly lathered up her thighs, the feeling between her legs coming back instantly as she ran the foam against her skin. She fought hard to ignore the feeling and cleaned herself, only realising she had no clothes to change into once she'd finished and was left standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around herself. "Shit.." she muttered searching for some clean clothing, she bit her finger nails and hesitantly walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "Do you have any clean clothing i could use?" she asked with red cheeks, but who she saw laying on the bed wasn't Raditz whom she'd been left with prior.

"Maybe... Maybe not" Vegeta's voice called back as he lay on the bed with his arms crossed and a playful smirk across his face.

Bulma went beet red and shut the door abruptly causing Vegeta to chuckle. "Oh god oh god oh god." she breathed clutching her towel.

"Starting without me?" Vegeta said slyly from behind the door. Bulma gasped and backed herself up against the opposite wall. The door opened and Vegeta smiled devilishly as he took in Bulma's hunched form, hands clasped above her breasts. "What are y-" Bulma started but was cut off by Vegeta's hand which was now on her mouth.

"How do you feel onna?" he asked cocking his head to the side. Bulma was speechless... again. She wanted to kick him, to punch him and tell him how much she hated him for keeping her alive only to serve his needs of a gravity machine, but all she could manage to do was melt in his hands for him to mould like putty. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Vegeta's hand traveling down to her stomach. "I'll tell you how you feel woman" Vegeta's gruff voice said switching her back to reality.

Bulma gasped as she was picked up and dropped on to the bed in a flash. "You feel lust, lust towards me, its written all over your face." Bulma tried to shake her head no but Vegeta brought his face down to her neck and began caressing her thigh with his hand. "Admit it. You know what you want, and you know what you want is me." he said hotly against her neck. Bulma arched her back up involinteraly and whimpered softly as the carress of his hand made its way up the towel to the inside of her thigh. "Admit it" he said again looking her in the eyes with such hot and intense lust Bulma thought she was going to faint. "I.. i want"... she said through half lidded eyes. "Go on." Vegeta urged, eager to hear the words leave her delicate lips. "I want you, Vegeta". The prince smirked widely as he continued his assault on her body, he was surprised at how hungry and lust filled she was. He'd bedded many sex hungry women in the past but this little human was on a completely different level.

Unconscioulsy Bulma lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, her towel unfolding as she did exposing her body to the saiyan on top of her. A jaw dropped Vegeta hovered there taking in her slim yet curvacious shape and round breasts which many of Bulma's friends envied.

"Vegeta, Zarbons just checked your quarters for the girl. I don't think he believes your story." Raditz suddenly interupted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18!. Terribly sorry for the lack of attention ive been giving this story, times flown by and it wasn't till the other day that i realised i hadn't updated in weeks!, ill try get back on track ~enjoy!

Vegeta growled and closed his eyes before looking over his shoulder at a baffled Raditz who had just registered what was unfolding on the bed. He turned a light shade of red and turned his back to the pair, "We think he may be heading to one of our quarters next" he added.

Vegeta let out a low growl and looked at Bulma who was lying beneath him wide eyed. Reluctantly he got off her and fetched a large singlet from the taller saiyans wardrobe. "Put this on. We'll find you something more suitable later" he said tossing it over to her. Bulma quickly put it on and stood up, as she did the singlet fell down stopping just below her knees, she turned her nose up at how unflattering she imagined such a thing looked on her but the prince said he'd get her some better clothing later so adlest she had something to look forward to.

"What did Nappa find in Chiaotzu's lab?" Vegeta asked Raditz in his normal stoic voice.

The taller saiyan then looked at him and smirked. "I think you might want to take a look yourself, its quite... surprising to see the damage she inflicted on him." he said casting Bulma a smirk. She stared at him, assessing his features in detail for the first time, Vegeta knitted his eyebrows together and was suddenly between the two. "We need to get you somewhere else now" he scowled grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the room.

"What if somebody see's her?!" Raditz exclaimed. Vegeta was already stressed enough about the fact somebody could without having Raditz hounding him about it. They kept walking his mind on a loop praying no one would catch them, they had to move her, either get caught here or get caught trying.

Kakarot knelt quietly, a line of sweat dripping down his temperal. The lizard lords eyes gleamed brightly, his tail thrashing back and forth wildly.

"Why hello there..." Zarbon said smugly just as a tense Vegeta rounded the corner with Bulma in tow and a fellow saiyan behind. His black eyes went wide like saucers.

"You needn't worry about me punishing you Kakarot" Frieza said tilting his head to the side to examine his reation. "It was actually on a whim that i decided to have brought here. I may be... intoxicated, but i could feel your pulsing aura from a mile away. I knew you were looking for something, and you wanted to find it badly... but why?. It was for that answer that i called you here and again, luck was on my side tonight." he chuckled and put a slender hand over his face suddenly erupting into a fit of laughter.

"You may go now Kakarot" he said between breaths. The crazy haired saiyan stood up slowly, unsure if the lord was playing or not or what his next move would be. Frieza waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Go" he said with a sinister glint in his eyes.

Kakarot turned on his heels and began walking away, he reached the exit when he heard the lizards raspy voice speak again. "Oh , and Kakarot" he chirped causing him to stop and glance back. "You won't be telling anyone about these 'abilities' of mine." he said with a grin. Kakarot blinked a few times and frowned. "Im sorry my lord... Could you repeat that?" he said losing his train of thought completely. Freiza simply sipped on the bottle of liquor he held and waved his hand again. "Tis quite alright Kakarot. Be off" he said smoothly.

Bulma thought she was going to pass out upon seeing Zarbons face, she felt Vegeta's grip on her wrist tighten substantially.

"Lord Frieza has been kind enough to overlook the crimes of you pathetic monkeys as long as you hand her over quietly" Zarbon said with a smug smirk. Raditz could feel Vegeta's rage pulsing aura, he put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down before he done something they would all pay for.

"I wont ask you again monkey" Zarbon said, his voice threatening. He hoped Vegeta would get angry, he hoped he'd lung at him and try to kill him because if he did then he'd kill him and enjoy it, he'd make him pay for swiping the girl from him and blame the saiyans inability to keep his anger under control.

"Vegeta" Raditz said only loud enough for him to hear, he squeezed his shoulder tighter and sighed. "I know how much this means to you, the machine... but we cant go down this road. We have to pull back, if we choose to fight right now like he wants us to that will rid any future chances we may have to get her back and use her. Theres still a small chance if we leave it, are you really okay with deadning those chances to 0%?"

Zarbon raised an eyebrow at the pair and leaned to his side till Bulma came into full view, his breathing stopped briefly as his eyes landed on the girl... it was as if she'd been upgraded some how.

Vegeta closed his eyes and slowly began letting go of Bulmas wrist, her heart began picking up pace and she looked at him with big eyes that begged him not to. First Picolo and now Vegeta was abandoning her, not that he was obliged to protect her but it hurt. It hurt like hell. It proved that she was nothing more than an object to be tossed around.

"Vegeta no...no!" she shouted grabbing his arm and yanking it back towards her, she looked at Zarbon and shook her head wildly. The Prince had to look away from her as he removed her hands from his arm.

"Come now Bulma, its time you stopped messing everybody about and followed orders." Zarbon said with a purr not caring about the other two there with them. Vegeta clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, just the sound of Zarbons tounge purposely holding the 'L' sound made him want to rip that slithery tongue of his out. He turned his back and began walking away, Raditz bowing to him sympathetically as he walked past before joining him.

"No. Im not coming." Bulma said shakily trying to steady her voice, as Vegeta walked away her hope began to diminish by the second. This gained her a snicker from the big green man who pushed her up against the wall earning her attention and stealing it away from the broad back of the saiyan prince. "If your going to be giving me a tough time let it be known i will return the favour" Zarbon said licking her neck.

Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs in a mix of rage, terror and frustration. Vegeta looked back and his insides turned seeing her being touched by that freak, he forced himself to turn away and picked up the pace, he had to remove himself before he attacked the mint skinned prick on impulse. 'Bring her to me instantly Zarbon. You are my second in command. I expect a quick delivery.' Golden eyes closed and Zarbon sighed heavily.

"You look even more tantilizing than before yet once again i am to miss out on such beauty" he said enviously. Bulma was about to let out a small sigh of relief that she would adleast pass untouched by Zarbon when her lips were taken by him. She tensed and fought him back as he feasted on her mouth hungrily. After what felt like years the alien stopped his assault and picked her up, "We have kept Lord Frieza waiting long enough" he said.

Kakarot made his way to Vegeta's quarters and tapped in the code whisteling a tune as he did. 3 pairs of eyes darted over to the door and as soon as it opened Kakarot was hit with a massive wave of hateful energy it was overwhelming. He looked around the room which had shattered remains of a draw throughout it and multiple dents in the walls. The bed was split in half and the chairs and table which used to be located in the corner of the room were worse for wear.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Vegeta's voice boomed. The other two saiyans remained quiet, the same question plaguing their minds aswell. Raditz looked up, his hard black eyes clashing with his brothers confused soft ones. Kakarot stared at his brother then at Nappa and finally Vegeta, their eyes offering no solace either.

"I... ive been at Lord Frieza's quarters." he said unsurely. Vegeta's ki began building up and his eyes went wild. "You told him we had the girl?!" he raged. Kakarot put his hands in front of himself defensively. "No! I'd never do that what makes you say that?!" he said trying to understand the situation.

"She was taken Kakarot. Bulma's gone." Raditz said quietly. Kakarot looked at the ground in disbelief. "If you didn't tell Frieza we had her then what the fuck were you there for?" Vegeta demanded impatiently. Kakarot bit his lip and dug hard at is brain but no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't remember why he'd gone there or the conversation he and lord Frieza had, had. "I.. i dont know.." he finally said looking up at Vegeta. The prince narrowed his eyes and began walking towards him. "What kind of pathetic excuse is that?!" he shouted. "I'll ask you one more time Kakarot, what were you doing there!".

"I swear Vegeta i dont know!" Kakarot shouted bringing his hands up to his hair and grabbing it. He looked around the room and began pulling his hair. "I have no idea!, no fucking idea at all. I can't remember no matter how much i try. Suddenly its as if i wake up and im there looking at him and hes saying something but everything leading at to that moment is fucking gone, why is it gone!?" the tall, usually happy go lucky saiyan now looked like an emotional wreck.

Raditz flash stepped over to his brother and grabbed him by the wrists to stop him from ripping his hair out. Vegeta stood there in front of him, his cold hard eyes softening slightly. There was a long stretched silence before the tension finally wore down and Vegeta took and deep breath in and out. "We won't get her back." he said.

Zarbon looked down at the girl in his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "So miss Bulma, what is the secret to your new look?" he purred. Bulma's sapphire eyes glared at him and she turned her head refusing to look at him.

"Play nice my dear" he said re-adjusting her so she would look at him but it didn't work, Bulma was repulsed and she'd rather look at the blurry wall next to her as they speed through the corridors than lock eyes with the alien "Go to hell." she spat.

'Hmmph' was all that Zarbon could reply with, 'She must be half dumb if she cant appreciate my beautiful features and muscular physique' he thought to himself.

All of the other saiyans exited Vegeta's room and he was left to stand there in the mess his rage had created, he wiped his face and sat on the floor. "...Fuck..."


	19. Chapter 19

**\- Chapter 19**

Bulma closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out to calm herself down as she and her nightmare of an escort moved through the prestine hallways of Frieza's ship. Her eye brows furrowed in concentration, surely there was a way to get out of the situation that was dragging ever closer... the anger that had surged through her when she'd killed Chiaotzu, where was that now?!. She tried to make herself angry, thought about Yamcha and when he cheated on her, the fact it was with multiple women, the time she let her best friend give her a hair cut in high school and ended up with an uneven fringe and short hair which she loathed... she was pisssed now for sure but it wasnt enough, she was angry but only in her head when she was in Chiatzu's lab she could feel her anger like acid flowing through her veins it consumed her and begged for a release. She laughed mentally as she compared the anger to an orgasm, both built up, both needed a release and both left her feeling satisfied when the feeling had been fulfilled. As her mind wandered she stopped at the moment she and Vegeta had shared on Radiz's bed and blushed the intensity she had felt in those few minutes had been so strong and lust-filled it was beyond anything she'd ever felt with anyone on Earth.

Bulma's hair fell back down around her face as the wind stopped pushing against it and she suddenly realised she was being put down. She jumped slightly as Zarbons hands quickly wandered around her body before releasing her and making his leave.

The room she was now in was deathly quiet as she stood there anxiously, she scanned it. Its walls were coloured with deep wine everywhere she looked, so this was 'Lord' Frieza's personal quarters.. Maybe he'd gone somewhere?. The room felt empty and lifeless as she cautiously tip toed through it like a cat burgular, as she came around a corner she was made breathless by the beautiful view of the galaxy, across the room there was a large window which looked to be about 20 meters in width and 27 in height. She was awe struck, stars glistened and planets sat still like gems waiting to be found, the swish of a tail from a seat situated in front of the window made her heart jump suddenly and she sprinted over to one of the pillars on the right side of the room and hid behind it. 'Come on Bulma use that power of yours now or your screwed' she mentally cursed.

The human sapphire took a deep breath in and went to peep around the pillar when she was face to face with the being himself. "Why hello there trouble maker" Frieza said, his eyes narrowed but holding a playful glint to soften the deathly gaze.

Bulma screamed and starting running but the alien blocked her path. "Tsk tsk tsk, we won't be having any of that now" Frieza said shaking his head with a smirk. Bulma stood there, her deep blue eyes locked on him as if he would strike at any moment, she couldn't out run him he was even faster than Vegeta and she couldn't fight him, right now would be a great time for that sudden anger to come out but there was no guarantee that power she had within her would be enough to take him on let alone Vegeta who was below him.

Frieza flash stepped behind her and took a long lock of hair within his slender fingers while holding his other one firmly on Bulma's waist so she couldn't escape his grasp, she stiffened and watched as Freiza's hand entangled in her hair as if he were playing an instrument, he brought his head down not taking his red eyes off the strands as he spoke.

"How did your hair change?" he asked, no hint of playful-ness in his voice this time, he was dead curious to know the answer. Bulma panicked as she dreaded what he might do to her if he found out she'd massacred one of his subordinates, she stayed silent and bit her lip trying to think of an excuse. Frieza narrowed his eyes and turned her around, grasping her face by the jaw lightly but with enough pressure to stop her from resisting. "I asked you a question, Bulma." he said as his eyes explored her face, his head tilting a little as he did.

Bulma looked to the side to avoid eye contact, it wasn't pleasant to be studied like an artifact especially up close, not to mention it was an alien doing it. "I don't know" was all she could muster, she slapped herself mentally for the pathetic reply but she knew as well as he that humans couldn't under go such drastic changes just like that. Frieza tapped a finger on her cheek as a signal to look at him, she stared at the floor not wanting to obey but when he done it again and slid his hand down around her throat threateningly they darted up to his own instantly. Deep blue clashed with blood red as they locked sight, the lizard didnt say anything but study her eyes for a great length of time.

"You have one last chance to tell me before i take the information from you myself" Frieza said emotionlessly, his eyes burning into Bulma's dominatingly. Her eyes retaliated with their own fire in challenge, she was going to die by him sooner or later so why follow his orders if it meant dying anyway?. "Go fuck yourself" she retorted.

Frieza chuckled slightly and released her so she was standing in front of him with a confused look on her face. "Bulma, tell me what caused your features to change, im very curious" he said deviously, his tail swishing behind him... No words...

"Bulma, tell me how you changed" the lizard repeated with narrowed eyes. Bulma stared at him and furowed her brows in confusion. "I-im not telling you.." she said unsurely, that wasn't the big 'taking information from her himself' thing he intended to do was it?. Lord Frieza was now inches from her again with half an irritated half perplexed look on his face. "A human, you shouldn't be able to sheild yourself from me" he bit. "Tell me Bulma, how did you change?" he demanded, placing his finger tips on her temperals.

Bulma's eyes snapped shut immediately as a sharp piercing pain attacked her head, she desperately tried to pry Frieza's hands away as the shredding pain got worse. "Tell me how it happened and it will be over" Frieza said unmercifully. The images of Chiaotzu slicing her, injecting her came into view and she fought the foreign force she could feel trying to pull them forth. "Stop.. stop for fuck sakes stop!" Bulma screamed. Frieza simply used more force and watched as it took its toll, "Stop! ill tell you okay just stop please!" within seconds the agony was gone and Bulma feel to her knees. After a few minutes of silence she felt Frieza's tail wrap around her waist and hoist her up, she stop breathing momentarily as she drifted through the room and past the brilliant window where the stars and planets stared at her, looking down she saw the white tail and gingerly lowered her hand to touch it, it was exceptionally smooth and cold to the touch yet she could feel faint warmth when she held her hand on it.

Freiza's eyes darted back as he felt the hands trail over him, the feeling of her soft gentle fingers made his spine tingle as he walked, he set her down on his bed and stood there in front of her expectantly.

"My explanation" he said. Bulma felt so small as his long elegantly muscled body towered over her, she contemplated keeping her lips shut but the pain he'd inflicked upon her earlier was something she never ever wanted to experience again. "Chiaotzu.." Bulma said hesitantly, as if the name itself might set the lord off. Frieza tilted his head and a sinister knowing grin crept across his face.

"Now that makes sense, my little emperor has quite an interest in experimenting." Frieza said then motioned for Bulma to go on.

"Yes. Although id swap the 'interest in experimenting' for something more along the lines of 'sadist fuck wit' or 'child looking freak with a fetish for torture' she spat. Frieza's pearl white teeth came into view as he smiled, he knew the kind of things Chiaotzu done to his subjects, he didnt care, he even encouraged the smaller alien to do such things, but what was really making him smile was how fast her temper ticked it was something he often punished his soldiers for but with her... it was something he liked, something he'd enjoy toying with in his hands.

"You have the grudge on my faithful little soldier dont you" Frieza cooed, Bulma's stomach knotted at 'faithful'... was that implying that he was one of Frieza's close subordinates?, god Bulma hoped not. "Was faithful" Bulma said watching his face for any signs of anger. Frieza raised an eyebrow and drawed closer, "May i ask why we are speaking about him in past tense" he said intrigued. His face held no emotion and it made Bulma wary, she couldn't tell if he was feigning calm or not and it put her massively on guard. "Because hes dead" Bulma said taking a deep breath in, this was shortly knocked out of her by Frieza who was on top of her in a flash pressing heavily on her chest so she struggled to breathe.

"And why would that be?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Panic was starting to fill Bulma and she struggled against him kicking and trying to push him away, the lizard simply grabbed her wrists with each of his hands and put his legs over hers rendering her immobile but adleast it freed her lungs. "I killed him!, he experimented on me and i killed him" Bulma coughed out hoarsely.

Frieza hovered over the girl for what seemed like years his predator eyes never wavering. Bulma dared not move or even breath, Vegeta terrified her but the fact she couldn't deduce how Frieza was feeling or what he was thinking was more frightening than Vegeta who would always act the same way when he was angry, shout, destroy things and give you a few broken bones if you got in his way.

"Well then, that wasn't very hard was it now?" Frieza said with a manic smile, he leaned down till their faces were nearly touching, "But now my question is, how did you kill him?". As if reading her mind Freiza licked her cheek "I won't hurt you ... promise." he added, the 'promise' at the end held no real meaning though, Bulma could hear the sarcasm in his voice clear as day.

"I-i just killed him. I got angry, and then i killed him when he returned to his room. I really don't know how exactly i managed it." The look in her eyes told Frieza she wasn't lying, he was extremely interested in what he could do with the girl, she could turn out to be useful in more ways then one.

"Show me how you done it" He ordered, now off of her and standing across the room. Bulma looked at him in irritation, "I cant" she said with a frown, "If i could when i wanted do you think i would be here without a fight?" she spat.

"If you don't i'll kill you" Frieza said nonchalantly. Bulma grinded her teeth, "I told you cant do it!, i cant show you." The lizards eyes were bored and he was back on her within seconds. "Well if you 'cant' then ill just use you and break you like every other whore ive had" he said darkly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry its been so fucking long lovelies!. I was sitting here with my apple, ginger & honey tea lounging around when i realised i could be putting my time to better use~ this!. Hope ya'll enjoy... oh yeah, *BRIEF LEMON* **

**\- Chapter 20**

Bulma gasped as Frieza put his hand on her chest and pressed down, his weight suffocating. "You think this is a game?" he said. Bulma couldn't move let alone reply, the ferocity in which he stared at her made any kind of action impossible. "I'll make you regret holding your power from me. You'll no longer be Bulma Briefs when I'm finished with you, I will break you." his voice was demonic and reached even the darkest corners of her heart & soul. "Bulma Briefs. A mere human. You thought you could stand up to me? don't mistaken temper for courage girl." he said, bringing his mouth down on her neck and biting it hard like a wild animal. Bulma screamed suddenly pulled from her trance and fought hard against him.

Ignoring her shouts and struggling Frieza began running his free hand down her body, feeling over her breasts, her stomach and down her leg. The fear Bulma felt was overwhelming, she wanted to scream Vegeta's name, for him to come in and save her but she knew that would never happen... She was stupid to place her hope in him he was one of them and even though he kept her safe it was only for his benefit. Tears threatened to spill as the alien carried out his assault, flipping her over onto her stomach and as quickly as it was gone his weight was back on her again knocking the air out of her lungs. "Your body is mine, your mind is mine." the ice-jin Lord growled hungrily in her ear and with one singular motion he removed the singlet Vegeta had given her and yanked her up by her hair. "Tell me Bulma, who owns your body and mind?"

Bulma, even though terrified and feeling her resolve shattering by the second couldn't make herself answer. She couldn't give in to this monster, not after surviving for this long...

After getting no reply Frieza smirked and licked her shoulder "Stupid girl" he chuckled darkly. The pain that came two seconds later made Bulma bite her lip hard to stop herself from screaming her voice raw, Frieza had used his nails to scratch 4 deep , painful cuts in her back, each of them oozing crimson instantly. "Answer me this time. Who owns your body and mind Bulma?"

"I DO" she screamed in agony.

"Wrong" the lizard said with a sadistic smile enjoying her resistance, he picked her up with his tail and in the blink of an eye they were in a completely different room... it was nearly pitch black, the only lighting being a dull crimson light hanging from the middle of the ceiling with two chains and cuffs visible below it. The girl shivered as the cold air attacked her naked body, this room was not only cold but also had a chilling feeling to it... it was as if the shadows in the corners were all watching her, waiting to strike at any moment. Frieza stopped directly under the light and brought Bulma forward, she tried to see what he was feeling, what he was thinking but he shielded himself so securely that he was just as unreadable as before. Quietly and effortlessly the king grabbed her by the wrists and locked them into the cuffs causing her to cry out as she was stretched making her back cuts feel brand new again.

"Bulma" Frieza said, his voice strangely calm. She looked up and watched as his brilliant Pyrope eyes travelled down her long arms, stopping at the slope in her neck to admire the bite he'd inflicted. "Red is my favourite colour" he said more to himself rather than her. He gave her an empty stare and slowly walked into the darkness, his foot steps barely audible. "Chained up and at the mercy of darkness... tell me Bulma, are you scared of the dark or is it what resides in it that send chills up your spine?".

Bulma's eyes darted around the room frantically trying to locate his position but the walls rebounded his voice making him sound everywhere at once. "Tsk tsk tsk. Another one un-answered... Well i'll tell you now my dear"... he said.

"It's what lies in the darkness you should fear" he whispered in her ear. Bulma gasped and jerked at the chains in fright. In the shadows again Frieza picked up a whip and put on some metal rings with long sharp talons extending from them his grin growing wider by the second. "Red" he said sadistically with a chuckle, Bulma could feel his strong muscled body behind her causing her to stiffen. "Who owns your body Bulma?" he asked.

"Me" she whispered quietly.

"One" he said, bringing a long taloned finger to her collar bone and drawing a neat line across it painfully slow. "Now, let's try again. Who owns your body Bulma?". Blue eyes watched as blood dripped from the wound, her jaw clenched to prevent herself from crying.

"Two!" Frieza snapped, unleashing his whip and striking her hard across the back, her previous wounds screamed at her and she felt sick from the pain. "Answer me girl. Who owns this body?" he snarled grabbing her roughly by the waist and pushing her against himself. Bulma could feel his excitement and drained of colour, he was getting turned on by this... She thought nothing could be worse than Chiaotzu, oh how she was wrong... "Three."

This time the whippings were more brutal, four consecutively across her shoulders and two on her stomach. Bulma screamed so loud her head began spinning, she breathed in small rapid breathes and writhed as the excruciating pain made her skin throb. "Who owns this body?" he asked, holding her chin up and lightly brushing one of his talonned fingers over her bottom lip.

"You... you do." she whimpered, unable to look him in the eye.

"You do, who?" he asked smugly putting pressure on the talon so her lip drew blood.

"You do... Lord Frieza" she said, a single tear managing to slip.

"Good girl" he said licking the blood off of her lip and the salty trickling tear. "Now, who owns your mind?".

Bulma screamed out in frustration and fear, it had been hard enough to say that and now he was pushing her to tell him he owned her mind?!, no. Never. Her mind was hers, she was a genius, all of her thoughts... all of her actions, they were all controlled by her mind. Saying he owned that meant saying she controlled nothing, proving that she was just a pathetic little human.

"Fuck you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice going hoarse. "You can do whatever the fuck you want you freak but my mind will always be my own, you will never control it, never know it, and most certainly never own it!"

Frieza narrowed his eyes, "That's a funny way of saying 'You My Lord' ". After a long moment of silence the king finally turned and disappeared once again leaving Bulmas mind to race with all of the possibilities of torture he'd bring. "I have a present for you..." he began. "You'll be joyed to hear it's actually a little something created by Chiaotzu himself."

Bulmas eyes widened and she fought harder than ever before, tugging against the chains till her wrists bled and the cuts on her burned like acid. Frieza picked up the syringe of purple liquid and smiled wickedly.

"Enjoy!" he said with a laugh, sticking the thick needle into her neck and emptying its contents.

"Nooooo!" she screamed desperately trying to get away, anything from Chiaotzu was guaranteed to have horrific effects and right now Frieza's wrath was hard enough to try and handle.

As the moments went by Bulma opened her eyes and looked around perplexed and anxious... nothing had happened. She wiggled uneasily and waited for the pain to start, but she felt nothing... not even the pain of her wounds inflicted prior.

"How do you feel?" came Frieza's raspy voice from the shadows.

"What do you feel... when i do this" he said coming from her left side and drawing a deep cut along her ribcage. She held her breath expecting the pain to hit, but when all she felt was.. tingling pleasure? she looked over at the ice-jin lord who seemed happy with the effect.

"What have you done?!" Bulma shouted in panic.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about what I've just done, it's about what I'm about to do" he said hotly in her ear.

Bulma breathed in and closed her eyes as the feeling of Friezas voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine and his hands began exploring her body.

"Oh god." she whispered as one of his hands began caressing the inside of her thigh.

"Hmm?, change of heart have we?" he said with a snicker.

Bulma wanted to push him away.. to tell him to fuck off, to scream at him and tell him how disgusting he was... but right now the only thing she could do was moan softly as her body became increasingly hotter including between her legs.

Frieza kissed her on the neck, licking her bite and then greeting her mouth with a lust filled kiss that made her legs feel like jelly. As his tongue made its way into her mouth he brought his hand further up till it was caressing her wet sex. "Who owns your mind Bulma" the king asked seductively. Bulma moaned but said nothing, her breathing hitching as the movement of his fingers increased.

Frieza grinned wildly and in a flash he'd undone her cuffs and taken her back into his bedroom, tossing her roughly on the bed before stealing her mouth again for a deep kiss. Bulma arched her back up, her hands wandering till they found his muscled body. "One last chance girl... Who owns your mind?"..

"I...i do"

Without a moments hesitation Frieza thrust into her and Bulma gasped as his member filled her. With each pump she thought she was going to pass out from pleasure, he thrust into her hard and fast with such skill her body began to jerk and spasm against him. He flipped her around and began drilling her from behind, slapping her ass every so often between thrusts.

"Who owns your mind?!"

"I.. i cant..."

"Yes you can" he said grabbing her chin so her head was now tilting up. "Say it. Say that i own it" he growled.

'I can't do it... but i can't hold off much longer'

'Hot, messy, bloody sex... even better than killing'

'Let me in, you're weak... i won't give in'

'Stop rejecting me'

Bulma's eyebrows knitted together as waves of piercing pain shot through her head, oblivious to Frieza who was thrusting into her with animalistic speed. What better way to break the girl than to fuck her and make her enjoy it till she gave into him.

'If you accept me it'll stop hurting'

"Answer me Bulma, who owns your mind?"

"I accept you..'

The girl moaned and looked back at him, her eyes ruby red gleaming with seductive craze.

"No one!" she said with a grin.


End file.
